Lost Souls
by bluewitch143
Summary: What if Ulquiorra was too late to cut Hollow Ichigo's horn when it aimed to blast a cero to Uryuu? What if instead of Uryuu, Orihime took the cero?
1. Chapter 1 His Cero

Here's my second fanfic for Bleach series. This is a little dramatic and tragic. Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

She was looking at the monster. Orihime couldn't tell if it was also staring at her because it only had glowing red eyes. She preferred the gold iris than the scary red eyes. The hollow growled but it seemed like it had been saying something. She tried to listen.

"I… protect… I will… protect… her…"

Orihime shed another batch of rich tears as she heard the hollow's words. She had done it again. She became a burden again to Ichigo. She tried so hard to train in Soul Society so she could fight with her friends; so she wouldn't be a burden for them. But now, here's Ichigo. He became a ferocious monster/hollow after she called out for him.

"It was my fault…" she murmured.

The auburn-haired teen stared at Ichigo's new hollow form. No one could even recognize him anymore. He still had his bright orange hair but it was long, as long as hers. His tanned skin was now pale, as pale as Ulquiorra's, but he had those tribal marks. Ichigo was still wearing half of his shinigami uniform. His handsome face was now covered by a hollow mask, very scary hollow mask with the same tribal marks as his shoulders. The mouth had fangs and the distinctive long horns which he used to blast his destructive cero. He possessed the most distinctive attribute of a hollow; the hole. Hollow Ichigo. He had a hole in his chest.

Orihime couldn't do anything but cry. She was scared and desperate. She regretted that her desperation caused something as horrible as this. Her hard days of training were wasted and she was abducted by much stronger Ulquiorra, making her a hostage. She didn't want to be a burden anymore, instead, she wanted to be as helpful as her other comrades. She wanted to fight with them, to win with them and to die with them. But now, here she was, kneeling in front of a monster, trying to recognize the man she loved. She called out for him out of desperation.

Orihime remembered how she cried over his lifeless body, how she called for him and how he turned into this monster who couldn't understand any words. All instinct. The hollow Ichigo used hollow instinct to destroy, to kill and to protect her.

The growls gave her chills. She was now trembling and couldn't speak as big lump in her throat blocked her voice. No. She was just too scared to speak. She was not sure if Ichigo could still recognize her. He already stabbed Uryuu, their comrade. He was stabbed as the quincy tried to stop the monster to finish Ulquiorra. Uryuu was now helplessly sitting while Ichigo's zanpakutou was embedded in his torso.

The healer looked helplessly as Uryuu struggled to move. He was bruised all over from previous fights. The most destructive was his fight with the fourth espada. He managed to stale the espada for a while, for her to heal Ichigo which was impossible because he was dead and he had a different, dark reiatsu.

Orihime was blaming herself to what happened to Ichigo, to everyone. She just shed her tears. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hollow's growl. After listening carefully, she blamed herself more. He was trying to protect her. He came back to life and became a hollow to protect her.

The hollow faced the injured Uryuu and growled his mantra again. "I… will… protect her."

Orihime saw a bright light appearing from Ichigo's horns. Cero. She then realized that the hollow was aiming for the quincy. Since the Hollow Ichigo was fighting using his instinct, it considered Uryuu as a threat. A threat needed to be destroyed as well.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The cero became bigger and the helpless Uryuu just sat in his place as he couldn't do anything because of his condition. The first attack from the hollow indicated that it didn't recognize anyone, just pure instinct to protect _her_.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime pleaded but it seemed like the hollow couldn't hear or understand. She had to do something to save Uryuu. She had to. She's the reason why Ichigo became a hollow and the reason why he attacked even Uryuu.

Orihime knew her protective shield wouldn't help much or couldn't compare to Ichigo's powerful cero. She ran towards Uryuu's location. She was planning to 'talk' to the hollow for it to realize that he was still Ichigo. Maybe he could still recognize them, especially her as she was the one he wanted to protect and became like that just to protect her.

"Kurosaki-kun! Stop this now, please!" she once again pleaded. "You don't have to do this! Let's just go home, please!" Orihime cried again. "I'm sorry if I made you like this. I don't want you to be a monster, Kurosaki-kun!"

Orihime was shielding Uryuu with her body. She knew it wasn't enough but maybe, maybe her words reached him and go back to his old self. She couldn't fight him with powers because he's strong no doubt but she still hoped.

"Kurosa-," Orihime was lost in her words as she saw Ichigo fired his cero towards her. But she saw how the monster flinched when it released the condensed power of his cero.

"Inoue-san! Run! Inoue-san!" Uryuu shouted as loud as he could. The cero was meant for him and she wasn't fast enough to dodge it. If he's in good state he could even get Orihime and ran, but his whole body was numb. He couldn't feel his legs but the arm which Ulquiorra broke and the zanpakutou in his torso, he could feel the pain. He tried to get up to reach Orihime and push her or to get her away from the cero's path. The quincy managed to move a little. To make the situation worse, Ichigo's zanpakutou was not only stabbed him, it was also nailed in the rock he was leaning on. "Shit!" he hissed.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime summoned her shield.

Uryuu's effort was futile. The bright light of power already reached Orihime before he even raised his leg. He had enough energy to shout again. "Kurosaki! Stop it! That's Inoue!"

The hollow stepped his leg forward then stopped. Uryuu saw how Orihime used her shield to protect herself and him. Her protection shattered in an instant as it collided with Ichigo's cero. The force threw the healer meters away from her first position and roughly landed and rolled few meters more before a rock halted her body.

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san!" Uryuu called out. He tried to stand up again but stopped as another bright appeared between Ichigo's horns, aiming him again. He's breathing stopped as he felt hopeless. The monster was able to hit Orihime even though he growled to protect her but the hollow's instinct drove him not to recognize anyone, even the person he vowed to protect.

Before Ichigo released the cero, Ulquiorra appeared from his back and slashed the horns making the cero blast in his own face. A big explosion followed and Uryuu couldn't see anything but a cloud of dust and crumbling rocks. After few seconds, he saw Ichigo's silhouette from the cloud of dust; he still had his long hair but he seemed to possess a single horn, maybe because of the blast. As the location cleared, Uryuu was able to see half of Ichigo's face, real face, as half of the hollow mask was destroyed from the blast.

Uryuu looked at Orihime's direction. She was lying meters away from her and he had to adjust his lenses to confirm her state. No one will survive that attack but he was hopeful since she was able to summon her shield before it totally hit her, though it was still not enough. He feared for her dear life. She was motionless and her white gown was ripped off but had enough to cover her. He couldn't tell if she was still breathing because of the distance.

A loud thud made Uryuu looked at Ichigo's location. The substitute shinigami was now in the ground, prone position. He could see that the half-mask was no longer in his face and his long orange lock was blown away by the strong wind. In an instant, he was Ichigo Kurosaki again; the traces of the ferocious monster/hollow that ripped Ulquiorra apart, stabbed him, and harmed Orihime were no longer visible. He noticed that the there was still a hole in his chest.

'_Is he dead? What now?'_Uryuu thought.

He was interrupted when the fourth espada appeared beside him and pulled the zanpakotou from his torso. The quincy created a groan sound as he felt the sword passed his body. Ulquiorra walked towards Ichigo's laying form. Uryuu forved himself to move slowly to go to Orihime. He needed to check on her.

The several meters journey to Orihime was painful but he was determined to attend her. He turned her head and looked at the direction of the two powerful beings; Ulquiorra was looking intently at motionless body of Ichigo. He continued his way to the healer.

As Uryuu reached Orihime, he could tell that her skin was still hot, because of the blast. He leaned on a rock to rest himself for a bit because he was losing blood. He huffed heavily and his breathing was painful. He managed to get the medicine in his pocket to at least lessen the pain and stopped the bleeding. He had enough for him and for Orihime. He checked again the two but he was surprised to see something coming out from Ichigo's back, specifically from the hole. It was dark reiatsu, he could feel it and even Ulquiorra made few steps backwards.

After a while, Ichigo was now kneeling and checking his chest. Uryuu couldn't hear what he had said or what Ulqiiourra said as he saw the shinigami ran to him and Orihime's location.

"How is she?" he asked as he reached them. "W-What happened?"

Ichigo's question made Uryuu noticed that he had no memories or idea what caused Orihime to be on her current state. "S-She's fine. I gave her medicine. She was just exhausted," he assured the orange-hair punk but he lied. Uryuu knew well that Orihime was already dead. He checked it twice, or thrice, but she no longer had pulse, no heartbeat, not breathing anymore. "You n-need to settle it now with Ulquiorra. I-I'll take care of her."

"How about you? W-What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm quite okay. I'll tell you everything laterl. Just settle your fight," Uryuu dismissed the confused Ichigo.

The substitute was hesitant to leave his two comrades especially when he saw Orihime laying there motionless. But Uryuu was right, he had to settle this. "I'll be back."

Uryuu just looked at the back of his comrade then looked at his dead friend. She was pale, had a lot bruises and dead. Who could've survived that blast? Even the strong fourth espada's body was shattered as it received a cero point blank. The quincy clenched his fist. They were bound to protect her but they failed. He felt bad for Ichigo. The shinigami didn't only fail to protect Orihime again, but he was the one who harmed her. He had to lie to Ichigo. He would find out soon but he still had to settle the fight with Ulquiorra.

Uryuu now needed to face Ichigo in few minutes as he saw Ulquiorra's body turned into ashes. Their fight reached its conclusion.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

Thanks for the review! To clear, yes, she's dead. So here's another installment of this fanfic. Guys, please be reminded that this is too dramatic unlike my previous IchiHime story (humor), so uhmm, yeah, whatever. Just enjoy reading…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

The Winter War has ended. Aizen was dead, as well as the espadas. The whole Soul Society was recovering from the destruction done by the war. Kurakura Town was as same as usual, as if nothing happened. Well, there were some establishments and streets to be fixed but the residents were not aware what really happened. The Soul Society erased then replaced their memories, even Ichigo's friend, who witnessed how he fought the traitor.

The shinigamis were recuperating from the injuries they suffered from the fight. The whole Fourth Division was busy attending the casualties. Even the captain commander needed to rest more when he lost the fight with Extinguir.

In the Kurosaki Clinic, the whole family was quite busy attending the patients. Chad was there to do a follow-up check-up in his arms. He was admitted to the Kurakura Hospital after the war but was endorsed to the family clinic for check-up since it's nearer. Don Kanonji was also admitted in the hospital but was released few days later since he didn't get injured as much as Uryuu and Ichigo.

"How is he?" Chad asked the Kurosaki head.

"He's still sleeping. He wakes up once in a while but will just go back to sleep after a minute," Isshin Kurosaki replied as he continued to wrap the bandage around the big guy's arms. "I don't know if he just wanted to stay asleep to, you know, to forget what happened in the war. We can't blame him. You understand me, right?" he finished.

The Mexican just nodded. He was also devastated of what happened. Although it was inevitable, that anyone could die, how it happened was the reason why they were all in pain. He thought about Ichigo, he was suffering, not physically but emotionally and psychologically. He's strong, damn strong and could regenerate in his hollow form and could recover in no time. But the war devastated him as well; it actually killed him inside.

The two men remained silent. Chad was known as a small talker but the situation made him speechless. Ichigo's father was known as the very enthusiastic and energetic father but now, he had to sympathize with his son.

The silence was broken when Yuzu appeared handling more bandages to her father. "Dad, here are the other bandages. Chad has big arms so he needs more!" she enthusiastically said.

They just smiled to decrease the tension though it was hard. The girl hummed as she left the room.

"She's lucky. She didn't know. Knowing my girl's compassion and her being dramatic, she'll be also devastated once she learned," the former captain stated.

Chad sighed. He understood what the old man said. So they were the unfortunate ones who knew and even saw her dead body. He thought about Uryuu. The quincy saw everything; how she pleaded and suffered.

It was a nightmare for them. Chad recalled how Rangiku and Rukia cried their hearts out when they learned what happened to the healer. All the other shinigamis were saddened by the news. The usual intimidating and stiff Uryuu was crying while he explained what happened.

"You're all set now, Chad. You can come back here after two days for the check-up," Isshin announced. He knew that Chad was thinking about what happened again. The big guy was in deep thought when he interrupted. "All we can do now is to hope for the better. We can't turn back the time."

Chad nodded as the old Kurosaki tapped his shoulder. He gave his thanks and left the clinic. He even looked up at Ichigo's room. The curtain was still down as if no one should be bothering the suffering man inside.

The Mexican decided to visit Uryuu. He wanted to talk to someone who could understand him more. Talking with the old Kurosaki was not enough so he decided to visit the Ishida residence. Uryuu was released from the Kurakura Hospital few days after he was released. But unlike him, Uryuu had a strict father and a doctor who preferred his son to recuperate more. He smiled when he thought about the healer. They would be healed in no time if she attended their injuries. They didn't have to be hospitalized, be dealt with the doctors or to be taken care of by nurses. She could heal them with ease, no band aids, no bandages, and no scars. The smile was a bitter smile.

Chad was still in deep thought when he realized he was already in front of the Ishida household. He knocked few times after pressing the door bell. The house was big enough so he thought that they might not notice him. Few seconds later, the gate opened and he was greeted by a smile from a maid. He introduced himself and was accepted.

"Master, your visitor is here," the maid said as she knocked few times in a white door.

"Okay. Thanks," the voice from the room said.

Chad entered and saw Uryuu who was sitting in a chair and looking outside his window. "Please send us some tea," he said. The maid bowed her head then left.

"How are you?" Chad asked. It was the first time they saw each other after the war ended. They were all too bruised and too tired to see each other in the hospital. "I just came from the Kurosaki Clinic to have my check-up," he continued. "I wanted to visit him too but he was asleep, as usual."

"I'm quite okay now. Have a seat," Uryuu stated. He looked at his bandaged arm. It was the same arm Ulquiorra broke to stop him releasing his spiritual arrows. "I can barely move my fingers but my father said that it'll fine soon. I don't like to stay here in my old room but I have no choice. I'm too weak to oppose my father." He decided not to comment on Ichigo's situation.

Chad acknowledged Uryuu's disgust. He was aware that his friend was used to being alone in his own apartment. "How's your stomach?"

"Fine. Few bags of blood for transfusion, few stitches, but I think my body's okay," Uryuu answered as he emphasized that only his injuries were okay. Both teens were hesitant to start a conversation regarding Orihime Inoue.

The silence was unbearable. Uryuu was looking through his window while Chad was staring at the bed. They couldn't look at each other. They felt defeated though they've won the war. Aizen was dead, but was it enough to tell they were the victor?

Soft knocks interrupted their deep thoughts. The door revealed the maid with a tray on her hands. She carefully placed the teapot and teacups in the room's coffee table and silently left the room.

"This is a nightmare," the quincy stated. There was a huge lump in his throat and it was hard for him to start this kind of conversation. "No one knew that it would come. I failed her."

"No. We failed her. We were bound to protect and retrieve her. You're not the only one who suffers, Uryuu," Chad said.

The teen quincy sighed heavily. He looked at his friend and bowed. "She was trying to protect me!" He felt pang of pain and guilt. His eyes started to show tears. "I-If I was just stronger, I could've save her from _that_ cero!"

"We are strong Uryuu. We're just not as strong as them. We know her very well that she would sacrifice herself. It just so happened that it was you on that situation. I have no doubt that she'll do the same thing if it was me or Rukia or Renji," Chad tried to be calm. It was obvious that the composed Uryuu was no longer in the room, but a troubled teen. "I am also in grieve and in pain, but we still have to be sympathetic with Ichigo, don't you think so?"

Uryuu shut his eyes closed. Chad was right. No one suffered more than Ichigo. He might be the reason why Orihime was blasted by the cero, but it didn't change the fact that the cero came from Ichigo. He sighed repeatedly and calmed himself. It had been a week since the war ended but the incident was still like a nightmare happened few seconds ago. "How was everyone?"

"I don't have any news," the big guy answered. After I was released, I was just in our house with my aunt to take care of me. Then I went to the Kurosaki Clinic just today for my check-up. I am planning to visit Urahara-san's shop after here."

"I'll come with you. I hate being stuck in this room. I'll get crazy!" Uryuu huffed.

"Will your father allow you to leave?"

"No. I'll leave without his permission. I'm strong enough to walk and go wherever I want."

"I saw a lot of security in your gate. Can you escape from them?"

"Of course I could. I don't know why my father hired security personnel if he himself has quincy powers," Uryuu sighed. "Maybe that is just his way to show that he's trying to live like a normal person, when he abandoned being a quincy."

Chad nodded as he agreed what his friend said. They were silent again while sipping their teas. They'll be visiting the Urahara Shop. It would be a long journey for them.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Realization

Here's another dramatic chapter. Enjoy reading… wait, do I really have o say 'enjoy' if it's a dramatic story? We'll whatever suits you, I'm on it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

An auburn-haired girl was staring at the river. She was hugging her knees though she didn't feel cold; she just felt alone and lonely. It made her smile when she saw the sun setting and emitting a color that was too familiar to her, orange. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blew her long and disoriented hair. She stayed for a while. She didn't feel tired or anything, just alone. She had been walking in the streets but she didn't feel exhausted, just bored.

The girl decided to walk again after she enjoyed watching those little things flying with light. She didn't know what that thing called but she felt she knew it, she just forgot. The girl saw a lot of familiar things but couldn't remember what they called. It was frustrating for her that she didn't manage to remember those things.

She wandered into the night street again. She knew that she was on a different street now. The other streets she had been were familiar, but this place was the most familiar. The establishments, the signs, the people; they were so familiar. It saddened her when she couldn't recall any of it.

The auburn-haired girl stopped at a shop. She looked at herself in a mirror. She could see herself clearly; her messy hair, her ripped, white dress, her bare feet, her scratches and bruises, especially the whole in her chest that had a clinging chain. She tried to pull that chain when she first noticed it but it was painful and as if it was meant to be there from the beginning. She didn't know what that chain meant but she saw some people walking with the same hole and chain liked hers.

She didn't bother to talk to those people with hole and chain in their chests. She was thinking that they might mind her inquiries, so she decided to just smile at them and went on to her journey, walking to nowhere.

What really bothered her aside from the chain was why she had no memory of what happened to her before she got that hole. She just woke up few days ago with that hole and chain, and without any memory before it. That was also the reason why she wondered about her physical appearance; her ripped clothes and bruises, as if she came from a fight. She also wondered why her white robe was different from the other wandering people, and why they were clean. The worst of them all, she didn't know her name, if she had any.

The teen continued to wander and saw more familiar stores, shops and people. She was in a market when she heard someone shouted. When she looked at the location, she saw a familiar old lady selling vegetables. She walked near the lady and she was about to tap the old lady's shoulder when a girl spoke from behind.

"She can't see you, onee-chan."

"Huh?" she stopped her hand and confusedly looked at the little girl. "Oh, hi there. What do you mean she can't see me?"

"Us. She can't see us," the little girl corrected her. "We're ghosts, or spirits or souls as the man told me yesterday. People who can see us are those who are like us, dead people."

"D-Dead people?" the bigger girl asked She looked at the girl's chest and saw the same hole and chain liked hers. "Y-You mean w-we are already dead?"

"Yes. You don't know?" the girl was now confused.

"I-I didn't know. M-Maybe that's the reason why people don't mind what I wear or what I look like. They don't mind that I look messy and my clothes were ripped."

"What's your name, onee-chan? I am Akari. I died few days ago because of an illness. I was from the other town but I went here to look for afro-man. He said he'll help me or something."

"My name?" the big girl asked herself. She had been thinking about that since she woke up, her name. Why couldn't she remember her own name? Do souls lose their memory? But why Akari knew hers and even her old town she lived, even her caused of death. "I-I don't know. I can't remember. Sorry," she replied. She bowed her head, not only to be apologetic but also to hide her tears. She's a soul but she still felt the pain, loneliness and she still could produce tears.

"You don't know? That's weird," the little soul commented. You're the only soul who forgot her past. Too bad, even your name was forgotten. Okay! I'll just call you onee-chan and we'll look for that afro-man. He knew a lot of things about us." She winked and smiled to at least lessen the bigger girl's burden.

"Thank you."

The two girls walked throughout the town to look for the afro-man. She was eager to find the said man. She knew he could answer her questions and be able to help her.

A loud sound halted the girls. It was few blocks from their position. The bigger girl saw something coming from the blast and it was flying towards them.

"Run! Don't just stay there! Run! I'll take care of this!" a male voice commanded them. She didn't know where it came from or who owned the voice but they decided to run and hide.

Both girls were targeted by a monster with skull mask. The bigger girl stared at the monster and thought that it was so familiar. She also looked at the man fighting with the monster; he was also indeed familiar to her. "This looks familiar," she murmured.

"That's afro-man we are looking for. His name is Zennosuke Kurumadani, but I like to call him afro-man. He rescued me few days ago when a monster tried to kill me," the little girl explained. They were hiding in an alley away from where the shinigami and the hollow fought.

"Was that the same monster who tried to kill you?"

"No, it was different but they have something in common, the mask and hole in the chest. Unlike ours, we have chains and we don't look like monsters. We are pretty!" she enthusiastically said. "Afro-man said those monsters are called hollows and they eat souls like us," she continued. "I was also in the same situation when he helped me. After he outlasted the monster, he slashed him then there were orbs and butterflies. He said that he's going to help me but I ran."

"Why did you run away? He said he was going to help you, right?"

"I got scared onee-chan. I was new with those things and I haven't accepted my death, so I ran. I didn't trust him then. But now, I got tired of walking around and I also accepted my fate. I visited my family after I ran. It made me realize that we all have to move on. I heard my mom said that I will be in a good place because I was a good girl," Akari started to cry, but it showed happiness behind the tears. She really did accept her death, unlike her. How can she accept it if she didn't even know what happened to her?

The busty teen got teary eyes as well. She sympathized with Akari. "You are so brave, Akari-chan. And you are very intelligent for your age. Like you, I think I have to trust Afro-san too for my fate," she nervously said but tried to be calm for the little girl. The two girls looked at each other and smiled, waiting for their fate in the hands of the afro-man.

The fight had ended when they looked back at afro-man. He had defeated the monster they called hollow. The auburn-haired saw how the big-haired man slashed the monster, and how it perished into thin air. There were orbs and butterflies appeared. Both girls amazed at what they saw. Unfortunately for the older girl, she got nervous again and even had to step back. Akari ran towards the shinigami. She didn't notice the stiffened hands and trembling knees of her onee-chan.

"Afro-man! I'm back! You promised to help me!" Akira enthusiastically said as she ran to Kurumadani.

"Oh! It's you, Akari-chan, right?" the shinigami asked.

The girl nodded. "Well, I am sorry that I ran when you tried to help me before. I got scared. But after visiting my mother, she said I'll be in a very good place, so I look for you again."

"Very well, my dear. I'm very much into this duty since the brats are injured and can't even move a finger ha ha ha!" he proudly said. "It's a good thing that you didn't meet them, they are annoying, but mind you, they were strong and a little helpful."

The girl just smiled and nodded. "Oh! Afro-man-san! I have a new friend here and she needs your help, huh? Where is she?" Akira confusedly asked. "She was just with me. Did I leave her?"

"It's okay Akari-chan. I'll just go and find her; first I have to let you _pass on_ now. I bet you already did your farewell with your family." The girl nodded with sad smile. "It's okay my dear. You'll see them soon. You're a good girl so you'll be in a good place as well," the shinigami assured Akari when he noticed her nervous and sad smile. "Ready?"

Akari nodded and sincerely smiled. She slowly closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Thank you Kurumadani-san," she said.

"You're welcome. This won't hurt you. It will refresh your whole soul. And good luck to your journey." Kurumadani finally said as he slashed his zanpakutou to purify Akari.

"Akari-chan!" the auburn-haired girl shouted as she saw Akari-chan slashed by the afro-man. She saw how the girl smiled and saw the same orbs and butterflies like what had happened to the monster. She got nervous and scared. Her eyes started to release tears. She's alone again.

"Onee-chan! I'll pass on. Wish me good luck and I'll see you soon!" Akari lastly said as she completely turned into fine orbs and butterflies.

Kurumadani looked at the girl Akari referred to as 'onee-chan.' He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a familiar face; a petite girl in her teen, her auburn-colored and long hair, her busty and curvy figure, and the bright hairpin. He knew the girl, the girl who ended her _fate_ at the Winter War. Even though her dress was dirty and ripped in some parts, even though her always flowing hair was now messy and her smooth skin was now bruised and scratched; he knew this girl very well. He heard what happened to her which saddened almost every person he knew. She was one of the reasons why he's on duty by himself throughout Karakura Town. The shinigami gasped as he saw her flinched. "No way. Orihime-chan…," he murmured.

The girl Kurumadani addressed as Orihime stepped back. She got scared when Akari changed into orbs. She thought she's ready to face it but she couldn't explain the sudden rushed of fear and fright she had right now. The man in the black kimono looked familiar but she didn't know why her feet started to move and run away from him. Her eyes became blurry because of the tears. Her face was now wet with tears. _I'm a ghost, why do I still cry?_

"Wait! Orihime-chan!"

Orihime ran from alley to alley. She felt the afro-man followed her so she desperately ran faster. The hole and the chain started to feel pain. _I'm a soul, why can't I breathe properly?_

Kurumadani tried to follow Orihime. He couldn't believe she was in Karakura Town and wandering like the other souls. Everyone thought she already passed on. The thing that made him confused was when she didn't recognize him. She even looked amazed as she saw how he assisted Akari to pass on. She's used to it, being Ichigo's and Rukia's friend. She even had the god-like power, as Aizen noted. He was halted by a beep from his hollow tracker. It was on the other side of the town. "Damn! I must let the brats know about this," he said before he changed his direction away from where Orihime ran.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Her Reiatsu

Hi! Here's another update. I am having a hard time making a one-shot fanfic. At first, I planned to create one but as I go on and write it, I ended up creating a 5-chapter story, so I don't know. Maybe, I am destined to elaborate a story and make it more complicated. Anyways, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

The two recuperating teens were in front of the Urahara Shop. The door opened even before they laid their knuckles to knock. They were greeted by a little girl named Ururu.

"Urahara-san is expecting you. Please come in."

Uryuu and Chad went in and headed to the receiving area of Urahara's house. The former captain was already seated at the table while Tessai and Jinta were in the corner of the room. Yoruichi was also there but she's in her cat form. They were also recovering from the war but they seemed fine. The tension was evident in the whole room. Like them, they were also saddened on happened to the healer.

"I know you'd come. Have a seat," Urahara greeted.

As the two teens seated, Ururu served them tea. The room became silent again and unbearably tense. Yoruichi came near the table and looked at the two teens.

"You felt it too, do you?" she asked

"Huh?" they mumbled in unison.

"_Her_ reiatsu. It was faint but we know it's her," Urahara stated. He was confused when the two became stiffened in their seat as if they were surprised by the news.

"You came here to tell us _about_ it, right?" Yoruichi asked. She as well was confused.

"W-We came here to visit you and ask for any news from Soul Society," Uryuu informed. "W-What do you mean with 'her reiatsu'? A-Are you referring to-"

"Inoue?" Chad finished Uryuu's sentence.

"Yeah. By the look, it seems that you didn't feel it. Your reiatsus might still be a little weak to feel as faint as that. It comes out once in a while. As of now, I don't feel it but it was there before you came in and I expected your presence to inquire about it," Urahara stated. They were all still serious. They were confused why her reiatsu was still lingering in the town, a town mostly targeted by hollows because of its massive spiritual energy coming from the residents, including them.

"We can't feel it. You're right. We might still be weak to feel it. Can you trace her location? W-We want to see her," Uryuu requested. He was oblivious if he really wanted to see Orihime.

"No. It disappeared before you arrived. We felt it few hours ago and it was very faint. I almost missed it. It disappeared after a while then came back and now it has no trace again. We're hoping to feel it again to confirm it," Urahara explained.

"We wanted to go and find her but we aren't as recovered as you two and we wanted to confirm if it was really her. We also want to inform you before we take any action," Yoruichi added.

"We're still recovering but we do have enough energy to visit you. But I think my father will break my legs if he found out that I left," Uryuu stated.

"I thought you're not in good terms with your father. Why he's so strict and protective now?" Urahara asked.

"He found out about Inoue-san. Maybe it made him realize something, I don't know. He even told me not to engage anything with shinigamis again. Well, it's usual as a quincy," Uryuu replied.

The room went silent again. They were all grieving by the lost of a comrade. How come a girl as sweet and as kind as Orihime ended like that? Even though they fought to stop Aizen, their goal was also to rescue her but failed. It was hard for all of them to accept she died because of a cero, a cero from the Hollow Ichigo.

_FLASHBACK_

_After Ulquiorra turned into dust, Ichigo went directly to Uryuu's and Orihime's location. Uryuu was still trembling though he accepted the fact that the girl in his arms was dead._

"_Let's get out of here. The others were below this place and Unahana-san is there. She can treat Orihime's wounds," Ichigo worriedly said. He was about to retrieve Orihime from Uryuu but the quincy slapped the substitute's hand. Ichigo was surprised. "What's your problem?"_

"_I-I am sorry, Kurosaki. I mean, let me handle her," Uryuu replies. He was also surprised by his reaction. He wanted to keep it a secret from Ichigo, for now._

"_I can see that your arm is broken and you are bleeding. Let me handle her as we leave this place," Ichigo calmly said. He bent to get Orihime but he was stopped again before he laid his hand to her._

"_I am fine, Kurosaki," Uryuu immediately reacted. He created __Hirenkyaku. He was glad that he was able to create one even in his weak state and loss of blood. He used it to lift Orihime and him from the ground and left the astounded Ichigo._

_They left the dome and reunited with other shinigamis. When Captain Mayuri offered to send Ichigo back to the Karakura Town, the teen was hesitant to leave Hueco Mundo. He was still worried to see the still unconscious Orihime. She hadn't opened move or opened her eyes since he came back to normal. He wanted to take care of her and be in her side until she woke up. _

_When Captain Mayuri opened the Garganta, along with Captain Unohana, Ichigo looked back at Orihime. "Isane-san, please heal her. She needs to be treated," he requested to the Fourth Division,s lieutenant. He then faced Uryuu. "You owe me. I told you to protect her with your life but she was injured and unconscious. I'll get back to you once this thing finished," Ichigo half-jokingly told the distressed quincy. "Don't worry; she'll heal you in no time once she's okay."_

_Once again, Ichigo looked worriedly at Orihime's unconscious form and nodded at Uryuu. The quincy's distressed face made him hesitant to leave the cursed place. There was something in Uryuu's expression that made him worry and anxious. But he decided to leave the place and finished the fight._

_When the two shinigami went through the Garganta, Isane ran towards Orihime to heal her. She was confused why Uryuu still looked distress. _

"_Would you like me to treat you first, Uryuu-kun?" Isane offered. Her brows furrowed when the quincy shook his head slowly while his head bowed. "T-Then let me handle, Orihime-chan."_

_Isane was more confused when Uryuu didn't move. He saw how his hand gripped Orihime. The lieutenant was surprised when she saw the quincy's shoulder trembled. Little sobs came out from him. The reaction just made her realized something. She just gasped and felt saddened._

"_I-I can't heal her anymore, right? Am I too late?" Isane asked._

_Uryuu shook his head. "S-She died instantly. I don't think anyone could survive with that. S-She was able to summon her shield b-before it hit her that's why she's still in one piece."_

"_A cero…? Y-You didn't tell Ichigo-kun?" her question was answered by a gentle nod from Uryuu. "W-Why?"_

"_It would devastate him. A-And he needs to be in Karakura. He needs to focus on his fight."_

_Isane understood Uryuu's decision. Ichigo needed to be in the war and he had to save his own town. The news of Orihime passing could wait, maybe. She kneeled in front of Uryuu to gathered Orihime's remains._

"_Let me heal you. I'll clean her afterwards," the tall girl offered. She tried to be calm in this situation to execute her duty well. It was a sad new for them but it's inevitable._

"_Tch! I wasn't able to study her powers before she died what a waste!" Captain Mayuri commented. "Her power is much more interesting than yours, quincy."_

"_You bastard!" Uryuu growled. He tried to get up and attack the mad captain but he was stopped by Isane. He was too weak to force his body. He was just contented to stab the scientist with his stare. _

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

"Damn it! Why do we have to deal with these?" Uryuu grunted as he bore his face in his palm. He tried not to cry again, but the occurrence made him weak and a cry-baby. The quincy could feel how the others sympathized with him. They just remain silent. No one wanted this to happen.

"U-Uryuu-" Chad mumbled. He really felt bad for his comrade. He felt that he was a little luckier than the quincy since he didn't witness how a cero blasted Orihime, Ichigo's cero.

The room went silent again. Once Uryuu calmed, Chad decided to go home. It was night already and the older quincy would be home and would find out that his son was not there. Uryuu had to deal with it also, so he should be calm when he got home.

"I'll contact you as soon as I felt her reiatsu again," Urahara stated. "I hope you could also feel her so you could look for her and find out why she's still here. It would be a painful reunion but I think we had to finish this."

"Do you think Ichigo felt her also?" Chad asked.

"I don't think so. He would be running around the neighborhood looking for her if he had felt it. He's still too weak to feel her very faint reiatsu," the shop owner replied.

"Ichigo recovers very fast and you now that Kisuke. Don't you think that he might be still in denial?" Yuruichi opposed. "Everyone knows how he felt about Orihime and it was very hard for him to accept her death. He's allowing himself to succumb by his own sorrow."

It was silent again. Yuruichi's last comment made them realize that Ichigo was the most affected by the situation. It was devastating for him to fail in a mission and to hear his love died in the battle from his hands.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Her Death

Here's Chapter 5 guys! This is more intense because it would be Ichigo's flashback scene. Enough with the blah blah blah! Enjoy reading! Anyways, thanks for the review. You inspired me, love it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo was looking around. Most part of the Karakura Town was in chaos, of course, there was a battle there. It was a good thing that they were standing in the fake Karakura Town. The true town was in Soul Society guarded by the elite force of shinigamis. The battle had been concluded. They defeated Aizen; there was no more threat in Soul Society and in the Human World. Everyone was exhausted and bruised. The Division of Captain Unohana started to work and attended the casualties. _

"_Where are the others?" Ichigo asked._

"_They were still trapped in Hueco Mundo. We are about to make a Garganta for them to pass and be back here," Shunsui Kyoraku replied. "After that, we have to go back in Soul Society before we bring back the real Karakura Town in its place."_

"_Could you make it fast? They were injured there and need to be attended," the substitute worriedly said._

"_You left Isane-chan there, right Captain Unohana?" Jushiro Ukitake asked the other captain. "And I know you already save Inoue-san, so she could help Isane-chan to heal them. She has an amazing healing power."_

"_Yes, captain Ukitake, Isane-chan is also there. I just came here to bring Kurosaki-kun and to attend the wounds and injuries of the others. It was a good thing that Kira-kun was from my Division and didn't forget his ability to heal," the Fourth Division Captain replied while healing the other lieutenants. She decided not to comment about Orihime's state when they left Hueco Mundo. She already knew that he human healer was dead when they left and didn't disclose it to Ichigo for him to continue fighting and be relaxed as he fought their greatest enemy. It was a good thing that Ichigo was the worst when sensing others' reiatsus. He didn't feel that Orihime's had faded to none. She would know the details later._

"_Stop worrying for others, Kurosaki. Inoue-san has a very powerful power to heal anyone in an instant. You should start resting. You're all burnt out," Captain Kyoraku said._

"_I want to but I can't. I don't feel like resting if I know that my comrades were hurt. Aren't you going to open that damn Garganta?" Ichigo impatiently asked. He felt anxious when he remembered the 'unconscious' Orihime. He promised to protect her when she was first hurt and now he wanted too bad to protect the healer. "I-Isane couldn't deal with them all so we n-need to bring them all back."_

"_Yah, yah, yah! Don't be too hasty Kurosaki-kun. Opening a Garganta is not a piece of cake especially if it was blocked before. We're doing it now, ne Jushiro?" Captain Kyoraku said. _

_Ichigo stopped bugging the captains when he saw them started to create the Garganta. It took them a little longer because of their weak state but managed to stabilize the tunnel._

_Captain Ukitake observed Captain Unohana's mood. She was known for being calm and silent but it was different. She looked disturbed and anxious. "Captain Unohana, is there something wrong?"_

"_Yes, there is Captain Ukitake. Kurosaki-kun is very unpredictable, but it would be predictable how this thing would turn out," the calm captain replied._

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll find out soon once his comrades arrive."_

_Captain Ukitake wanted to ask more but the Fourth Captain last reply indicated him to stop asking and wait. He felt anxious when she heard it from the usually calm lady. Though she was still calm, the little disturbance in her face and aura made him not to be totally calm, and expect for worst._

_The Garganta was open. Ichigo was about to enter when he was stopped by the Thirteenth Division Captain. Jushiro Ukitake didn't know what happened but he was expecting for worse. "Just stay there Kurosaki-kun. Let us go and fetch your friends," he calmly commanded._

_Captain Kyoraku didn't expect that call when his co-captain tapped him. "I'm going too?" Captain Ukitake intently glared at him then nodded. He also looked at Captain Unohana but she bowed and avoided his confused gaze. The questionable behavior of his co-captains made him think that there's a bad thing coming. "Oh yeah! Let's go Jushiro!"_

"_I'll go too!"_

"_Just stay here, Kurosaki-kun! Your father needs you," the healer captain said._

"_Tch! The old man is okay. For sure he'll be up in just few minutes of resting," ichigo frowned. He was about to add something when he felt reiatsus._

"_Hmmm… I don't think we need to pass there Jushiro. We might opened the Garganta near their location and felt us from the other side. I could feel Captain Zaraki's evil reiatsu from the other side ha ha ha!" the Eighth Division Captain jokingly said._

"_You're right," Captain Ukitake said. His brows furrowed when he tried to feel each of familiar reiatsus approaching. _

_The Twelfth Captain waited anxiously. He was trying to sense the human healer's unique reiatsu but it wasn't there. Even faint reiatsu, it was none. He tried to recall those who went to Hueco Mundo. Chad's and Uryuu's faint reiatsus were there. The captains, Kenpachi, Mayuri, and Byakuya, were also present, as well as their lieutenants, Yachiru, Nemu and Renji, plus Isane and Rukia. The white-haired captain gasped when he confirmed that none of these faint reiatsus was from Orihime. He looked at the healer captain's direction but her head was still bowed. He knew that his captain-friend felt the intense situation as he turned around from the Garganta. He lastly looked at the worried Ichigo. His worried face was evident and he was frowning._

_Rukia's captain stepped back. It was still surreal though death was inevitable in this all-out war with the traitors. He looked around and found his fellow shinigamis who had been friends with Ichigo's group. Rangiku and Rukia were the closest to Orihime and being Rukia's superior, he could feel her grieving reiatsu. _

_Ichigo flinched when the two captains, Byakuya and Kenpachi, appeared from the black path. Their faces were serious but knowing the personalities of the two, there's no question about it. "Nice seeing you two," he commented. Byakuya just passed through him while Kenpachi tapped his shoulder. When Captain Mayuri, Nemu and Isane appeared, he became anxious again when Isane didn't look at him. Renji appeared while assisting the injured Uryuu who both had their heads bowed. He was now more restless when he heard Yachiru's cry. _

"_Ichiiiiii!" the pink-haired lieutenant cried._

_Captain Zaraki held Yachiru before she could jump to Ichigo. Ichigo was confused when Kenpachi didn't look him in the eyes as he held Yachiru. He was serious and gloomy. _

"_You okay Uryuu?" Ichigo asked. A nod was the quincy's only reply. "Where are Chad and Rukia and Orihime?"_

_No one answered for a while. The substitute looked at Renji's bowed head. "They'll be here soon," the red-haired replied curtly._

_The Garganta revealed Rukia Kuchiki's solemn face. Her head was also bowed and didn't look at him. Ichigo tapped her shoulders as recognition for her safe return. After few seconds of waiting, which was like eternity for him, Chad appeared with Orihime in his arms. His brows furrowed deeply as he saw her motionless body in Chad's arms._

"_She's still unconscious?" Ichigo asked looking to Isane's direction. He endorsed Orihime to the other healer so he was waiting for an answer from her. He didn't receive any reply from the lieutenant so he looked at Uryuu who was sitting and speechless. "Damn it! What's going on here?"_

_When no one answered him, the substitute shinigami grabbed Orihime from Chad's arms. "Orihime?" he whispered. He flinched and gasped when he felt her cold body. Ichigo looked around. No one dared to look at him eye to eye. _

"_I-I can't feel her reiatsu…" Rangiku commented. "Is… Is she-?" she couldn't finish her sentence._

"_Waaaaaah! Hime's gone! Ichiiiiii!" Yachiru cried._

"_No!" Ichigo opposed. He was breathing heavily. "Orihime wake up! The war is over. We won! We could back to Karakura now!" he said. "Wake up!" he pleaded hoarsely. _

"_The girl is gone, Kurosaki," Kenpachi said as he tried to calm his lieutenant. _

"_No!" he yelled. Ichigo looked at Orihime. She was still wearing the cursed white robe from Aizen. It was ripped all over aside from the parts on her shoulders where Loly and Menoly ripped in the tower. She was still decently covered and cleansed but had bruises and scratches. He kneeled and switched the healer's position in his arms, from bridal style. He hugged her lightly and mumbled in her ear. "It's time to wake up, Orihime." He closed his eyes tightly when she didn't respond an inch. "I thought I asked you to heal her first," Ichigo referred to Fourth Division's lieutenant. _

"_S-She's already gone when you left with Captain Unohana, Kurosaki," Isane announced._

_Ichigo was surprised with what he learned from the tall girl. Why didn't he feel that before they left? He knew he was not good at others' reiatsus but was he that bad not to know when hers was gone? He then looked at Uryuu. He saw how the quincy turned his head away from him. It only meant that she died while he was fighting Ulquiorra and that would be the reason why Uryuu declined his offer to hold Orihime when they left the dome of Las Noches after Ulquiorra vanished. It was Uryuu who first learned her death. He inhaled and exhaled to calm his raging behavior. He gently lowered Orihime's dead body to the ground and went to Uryuu._

_Ichigo's fist landed on Uryuu's face. Though expected, the quincy landed hard in his knees. Chad stopped him to further attack the bruised quincy. He was breathing heavily as he tried to break away from the Mexican's grasp. The orange-haired teen felt how he exhausted he was as he couldn't get away from Chad. Renji helped Uryuu but declined the help from the lieutenant._

"_Let me go, Chad! Let me go!"_

"_Stop it Ichigo!"_

"_No!" Ichigo yelled. His voice was hoarse but he was still trying to exert more effort to attack Uryuu. "I told you to protect her with your life while I'm fighting Ulquiorra! Why the hell are you still here and showing you damned face?"_

_No one answered. Ichigo stopped moving from Chad's grasp. He was still breathing heavily. He then looked at Orihime's body. He could hear Yachiru's cry and Rukia's and Rangiku's silent sobs. His eyes were now watery and any moment his tears would show how sad he was. He didn't win after all. Aizen might be defeated and the espadas were dead but his main goal, to save Orihime, was not achieved. Though a substitute shinigami, he didn't care what the Soul Society's aim for this fight, which was to stop Aizen. He just fought the traitors to bring back Orihime. That's all._

_Ichigo landed hard on his knees. He bowed his head and covered his face with his dirty palms. "I told you to protect her, even if you die," he mumbled. "If I knew that this would happen, I shouldn't let her stay with you."_

_Those who went to Hueco Mundo didn't say anything. Uryuu already told them what happened, how Orihime was killed. Captain Byakuya even commented that Uryuu's decision not to tell Ichigo until the war was over was right because his emotions would interrupt his fight with Aizen. _

"_Waaaaaaah! But Hime-booby was also not safe with you!" Yachiru yelled while crying and sniffing her nose. She became accustomed with the healer when the teens first visited the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. _

_Ichigo flinched on Yachiru's statement. He remembered how scared Orihime was when she first saw his hollow form. He thought that she was already used to it and she no longer scared of him. Then what was Yachiru meant by that?_

"_Yachiru…." Kenpachi called his lieutenant. _

_They didn't know how to say it. They didn't who will say. As Ichigo's reaction, who would dare?_

"_But Kenny, Pencil said it was him," the little shinigami said._

"_Me? I-It was me? What did I…?" Ichigo couldn't even finish his words. It was now getting clear for him. "No!" he denied himself. He stood up and went back to Uryuu as he grabbed his comrade's collar. "Who did that to her Uryuu? Who killed her?" he demanded._

_Uryuu was still not looking at Ichigo as if it was a crime. "Hollow," was his short reply._

"_It's too late to deny it Ishida!" Ichigo said. He felt very restless. He didn't want to hear the truth from the quincy since he was the last person Orihime was with before he 'died' and relived as a Hollow with massive power wherein he didn't have any memories of. "Who?" he silently pleaded though he was too afraid; but he still had to know._

"_It was… Hollow. Y-Your Hollow."_

"_No…" Ichigo mumbled. He let go of Uryuu's collar and stepped back. "You're lying, Ishida," as he continued to shook his head in disbelief. "How could I do that to the person I love? I vowed to protect her with all my life! Tell me the truth, you bastard!" he was hysterical but too weak and disoriented to reach Uryuu._

"_You acknowledged no one. You were moving and fighting with your instinct, your hollow's instinct," the quincy started. "You were dead Kurosaki! We saw how Ulqiuorra put a hole in your chest. She was devastated. She cried for you and tried to heal you. I even thought that you were alive to continue your battle with the espada, but you were reborn as a hollow!" Uryuu continued. He stopped as he tried to recall the incident. It was painful for him also to see how their friend died in front of him, how she was killed to save him by the hands of their own friend. "You finished the fight instantly. You know it yourself Kurosaki. When you woke up and backed to normal, Ulquiorra was almost finished, a-and Orihime was already dead."_

_Ichigo couldn't believe it. He shook his head violently. He tried to reject what Uryuu was saying but his mind absorbed it. His comrade was telling the truth. How could he lie in this kind of thing? He was there when it happened and even he was surprised to see himself alive and Ulquiorra almost dead. "I wouldn't do that to her," he whispered. "I love her too much to do that. I just want to protect her and go home."_

"_Even in Hollow form your aim was to save her. It was your mantra, to protect her," Uryuu continued. "But you also attacked me when I tried to stop you to turn into a beast. Your cero," he then looked at Ichigo's defeated form. "I was about to get hit by your cero but, but she p-protected me when she couldn't reach you."_

"_No! Stop it you liar!" Ichigo growled._

_Everyone was just listening to them; no one dared to interrupt or to look at their both defeated spirits. They knew how dear Orihime was to him but his revelation of his feelings towards the deceased girl was overwhelming. They should've been celebrating and recovering from the war, but how could they do that if the savior was defeated by his own powers?_

"_She tried to reach you. She was calling your name again. Y-You thought I was a threat. Inoue-san felt that it was her fault why you transformed into a hollow. She was blaming herself for what happened."_

"_It was not her fault!" Ichigo raised his voice. "I decided myself to save her!"_

"_We know that! We all know that!" the quincy sighed heavily. It was hard for him to recall. He didn't want to remember it but Ichigo needed to know the details. At first, he planned not to tell him the truth but Captain Byakuya and Captain Zaraki advised to do otherwise. "S-She managed to release her shield before it hit her, but, but you were too strong. You were a monster!"_

"_Stooooop!" Ichigo was breathing hard. He was now holding his head as if it was about to explode from all the information he gathered. "I'm a monster. I-I killed her." _

"_We have to give her a proper-" Urahara's sentence was stopped by Ichigo's yell._

"_No!" He ran towards Orihime's body. He grabbed her tightly as if she was his. "No one would take her! I'll protect her!" he growled. Everyone noticed how his eyes turned into black and his hollow mask was appearing. "No one touches her!"_

_The group was surprised to see Isshin Kurosaki appeared from Ichigo's back. Before his son could react, the older Kurosaki knocked him out. It went all black for Ichigo._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6 His Confession

It's hard to create a dramatic scene, literally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. It was _that scene_ again. He remembered all of it. He was hoping that it was all nightmares. He had been awake for days but he was in denial so he kept himself away from anyone. How could he face the world if he caused the death of his friend? The friend he cherished most.

The orange-haired teen looked at his side table. He saw a hairpin, _her_ hairpin, where her powers came from and the reason why she wanted to fight with them and why she was kidnapped. Beside it was a rectangular velvet box. The shinigami hesitantly reached for the box. As he got hold of it, he let it go like it was on fire. He sighed heavily and grabbed the box again. When he opened the box, there it was, the chain of silver with a cute strawberry pendant. Ichigo smiled bitterly. The necklace was for Orihime Inoue which he bought especially for her before the Arrancars arrived. When he first saw it in a shop, he knew it would look astounding with her so he saved his allowance to buy the necklace.

Ichigo decided to give it to her and was planning to ask her out. After what happened to Soul Society, he learned more about Orihime, her passion, her kindness, everything about her. He wanted her to be his girlfriend but was too hesitant because of the twists happened after saving Rukia; Aizen's betrayal and his hollow issue, therefore, he planned to do it once the war ended. The war had ended indeed, but, whom he's going to ask out?

"She says her favorite fruit and scent is strawberry," he mumbled. Ichigo preferred to use 'is' instead of 'was.' His thumb slowly rubbed the strawberry pendant. He even smiled when he remembered how he fantasized her reaction once she received the gift. The smile turned into scowl when he realized that the gift was not able to receive by her. It was not yet her birthday but for sure she would be surprise to receive a gift.

His grip to the necklace tightened. He balled his hand and rested it to his eyes as he felt pang of tears. "Damn it! I still can't stop these tears," Ichigo whispered. He wanted to shout but he couldn't because he wanted his family to think that he's still in coma. It's hard to face them, he couldn't.

His calloused hand reached his eyes to wipe his tears. The last time he cried was when the first woman he loved died, his mother. But now, he had to cry again because it was for another dead love. Ichigo then placed his knuckle in his mouth. "This is for you," he whispered. He closed his eyes and swallowed many times. It was very hard and very painful. He flinched when he heard footsteps coming to his room. The shinigami placed the necklace back to the box and laid it to the side table again. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"He's still unconscious. He is too exhausted and… and he is still mourning, I-I think," Karin said from the outside.

"You mean he hadn't woken up?" Tatsuki asked.

"I-I think so."

"Does it mean that you don't think that he has been asleep ever since?"

Karin was speechless. Tatsuki was right. She believed that his brother had woken up few days before and was pretending to be asleep. She knew he was grieving by the loss of a friend and she knew that Orihime was treated not just a friend, but a special friend. She even remembered how Ichigo asked her what did girls feel when they received a gift from a boy and what was the best gift. The black-haired girl couldn't answer properly since she was too young for that kind of stuff.

_FLAsHBACK_

"_Uhm Karin! What do you girls feel if a guy gave you a gift? Any gift," Ichigo asked._

"_I don't know. Do you think I'm old enough for that stuff?" Karin answered._

"_Well, I mean… Uhm. Just answer the damn question!"_

"_Of course I would be happy. Any one would be happy if they received a gift!" the tomboy retorted._

_The reply made Ichigo thought of something. "What kind of gift do girls usually like?"_

"_House and lot. Or a plane or the biggest diamond."_

"_That's too expensive!"_

"_Then just give what you think she likes and what your pocket could afford!"_

_Ichigo was silent. He started to think about what Karin said. "Well, Orihime is a very simple girl, so anything would do. Any gift would be well appreciated," he mumbled._

"_Orihime-chan? You are planning to buy and give her a gift?" Karin yelped. She saw how her brother flinched and realized how dumb he was. "Ha ha ha! Ichigo nii-chan is planning to ask Orihime-chan out!" she announced._

"_Shut up Karin! It… It's just… She… I-I… Just shut the hell up! The goat might hear you! Shut up!"_

_Karin smiled broadly to her brother. He was blushing hard and his face was very funny. "You have a very hard guts to date her, nye he he!" she teased._

"_You brat! What's wrong with that?"_

"_What's wrong with what?" Yuzu asked as she appeared from the kitchen. She looked back and forth to her older siblings. Her twin was grinning and his brother was blushing. Before she could ask further, Ichigo stood up and ran. "What's wrong Karin-chan?"_

_Karin just shook her shoulders. "I think we will have a new onee-chan," then she left the confused Yuzu._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Karin-chan?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I just remembered something. I mean, I don't think he's up but you could go ahead and check him out. I don't know. I-I feel bad for him though."

Ichigo closed his eyes when he felt the door opened. As of what he heard, Karin was with Tatsuki and their other school friends.

"Come in. Help yourselves."

"He's still sleeping," Mizuiro said in low voice. "His small bruises are almost healed."

"The accident was very tragic," Keigo commented.

'_Accident? Oh yeah, Soul Society had erased and replaced their memories,' _Ichigo thought. He remembered that his friends saw him fought Aizen and to avoid trauma and to be exposed, Soul Society had to do it. _'They should've erased mine as well,'_ he bitterly thought.

"Is Rukia-san still recuperating? I haven't seen her," Tatsuki asked.

"Maybe, but she's not here," Karin replied.

The room became silent. Ichigo felt how sad his friends were, especially Tatsuki. She was Orihime's best friend. And he knew that he would hear words from her, for letting Orihime died in that freaking 'accident.'

"He didn't keep his promise!" Tatsuki whined. "That bastard promised to protect her! I wasn't there so it's his duty to protect her!" the girl said. She couldn't help it. She fell on her knees and cried.

The other people in the room were not so surprised. The strong-willed Tatsuki was now crying in front of them. Who wouldn't? She was Orihime's best friend and the healer became their friend because of Tatsuki. Ichigo felt the guilt crashed his heart. His childhood friend was right. He promised to protect her but he let her die. No. He killed her.

"Tatsuki, no one wanted this to happen. Ichigo himself was badly hurt. It-It was also hard for him," Keigo said as he tried to calm his classmate.

"Then he should've died as well!" Tatsuki cried. She sobbed for a while. After few minutes, she wiped her tears and sat properly. "I'm sorry Karin-chan. I-I'm just so upset right now."

"It's okay. I-I understand. H-He might think of _that_ as well," the half of the twin mumbled. She knew there's a possibility that her brother had thought of that. She's the only one who knew Ichigo's feeling about Orihime. She saw the velvet box in the side table and thought that it might be the gift he was about to give to Orihime. Sadly, it was just too late for the two of them.

Small knocks interrupted their thoughts. Yuzu peeped and gave them small smile.

"Here's some tea and brownies. Please help yourselves," Yuzu politely said. She received polite bows as a thank you. "Uhm, is it okay if I change Ichi-nii's bandages?"

"Go ahead. We'll just be here."

Yuzu started to prepare the medical kit and bandages. She was used to clean and change bandages since she always helped their father in the clinic. The brown-haired twin yelped when she saw her brother staring while she was cleaning the wounds. "Ichi-nii! You're awake!" she cried as she hugged him.

Ichigo's classmates/friends stood up and ran to his side when they heard Yuzu. He continued to lightly hugged Yuzu but didn't look at the other people in the room. His eyes were downcast and did not meet any of them.

"So you decided to wake up," Karin said. She tried to be sarcastic but when she saw her brother's face, she felt guilt and realized that she missed her onii-chan as well. She joined Yuzu.

When the twin let go of him, he shifted his form and sat properly. No one dare to speak. Ichigo didn't know how he could apologize or how to calm Tatsuki or whatever.

"Let me call dad to check you. I'll be back," Yuzu stated while wiping her tears. She then ran towards the door to go to where their father was.

Tatsuki stepped forward and stopped when she reached the edge of Ichigo's bed. She intently looked at Ichigo's form but he was avoiding her gaze and kept his head bow.

"Look at me Ichigo!" Tatsuki demanded. "Damn it! Look at me!"

"I can't," Ichigo whispered. He continued bowing his head.

Tatsuki clenched her fists and snapped. He punched Ichigo's face. They were all surprised by the girl's sudden attacked to the 'newly-awakened' Ichigo. The shinigami was still facing his side and didn't bother to look at Tatsuki or to anyone. His eyes were still downcast.

"You promised to protect her! You promised us!" Tatsuki was hysterical. She grabbed Ichigo's shirt and forced him to face her. Though his face was in front of her; his eyes were not meeting hers. "Now what? She's gone Kurosaki! She's gone!" She was breathing heavily. Keigo and Mizuiro tried to pull her away from him but her grip to Ichigo's shirt was too tight. She couldn't help it. She thought she had calmed down but when she saw him awake, the karate champion was not able to control her sentiments. "You should've died with her!"

"I also hope for that," Ichigo calmly said. He was now staring at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki felt chills in her spine when she met Ichigo's eyes. She felt cold and weak that she even lost her grip and let the two other boys pulled her away. His eyes. There was something wrong in his eyes. It was the same brown eyes under his famous scowl and orange hair. But something in his eyes gave her the creepy feelings. His eyes were cold. No. His eyes were dead. The usual fire in his eyes was gone. It might have died with Orihime. All she could see and feel was coldness, icy and soul-less eyes.

"I-Ichigo…"

"How can you say that Tatsuki-chan?" Keigo said. "Look at him! He was also devastated as we are!"

"I hope I died with her," Ichigo murmured.

"Stop it Ichigo!" Mizuiro pleaded. "No one wanted that to happen! Stop it you two!"

"Onii-chan…" Karin whined as she embraced his brother again. She saw what Tasuki saw in his eyes. She felt for him. She knew how hard it was for him to accept it. "Orihime-chan wouldn't like that to happen! Please come back to us!" she cried. "I-I will send them home for a mean time."

"Y-Yeah we'll just go back, once we're all calm down," Mizuiro stated. "Let's go Tatsuki-chan, Keigo."

"Uhm yeah. We'll visit you again Ichigo. Rest well," Keigo waved his farewell.

Tatsuki didn't say anything. She just allowed herself to be guided by her two friends to leave the room. She looked back at Ichigo. His head was bow, hands clenched over his lap. It was a good thing she wasn't able to see his eyes again, his dead and soul-less eyes.

Karin led them out of the room. She closed the door behind her. When the four were already outside of the house, Karin stopped and looked at Ichigo's window. "Too bad he no longer has the chance to confess to her," she said and smiled bitterly while still looking up. "He planned to confess to Orihime-chan and even bought her a necklace. Unfortunately this thing happened. He was devastated."

"W-What? Ichigo was about to confess to Orihime?" Keigo asked.

"I didn't see that coming," Mizuiro stated.

Tatsuki looked up Ichigo's window as well. She had calmed down. "That's the reason I gave to him her hairpin. I bet the thing inside velvet box on his side table is the gift."

"Yeah. It was his gift and he'll confess," Karin smiled but had teary eyes.

"Velvet box? Is he about to ask her to marry him?"

"Don't exaggerate Keigo. It was a bigger velvet box, so I think it's a watch or bracelet or a necklace. It's not a ring. Am I right, Karin-chan?" Mizurio asked.

"It's a necklace. It has a strawberry pendant. Do you think she will like it Tatsuki-chan?" Karin asked the older black-haired girl.

"Of course she would. She likes strawberries. And it came from Ichigo, so she would definitely love it."

The quartet just looked up sadly at Ichigo's room.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting

Hi! Here's a new update. I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible since I have a new fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach.

Orihime ran as fast and as far as she could. She went to an alley and hid as she tried not to create any sound. The lost soul looked to check if the weird guy was still following her. None. He was no longer there. She sighed and sat.

"Now what?" she asked herself. The teen then remembered what had happened to Akari. If she didn't run, she should've vanished like what happened to her newly-found friend. She would become orbs then black butterflies, and then vanished. "But I want to know who I was," she mumbled. "Akari knew her family before she died. I also want that before I pass on." She hugged her knees to comfort herself from sadness and loneliness.

She smiled bitterly when she remembered what the afro-guy called him. "Yeah, I am Orihime, that's what he called me," she mumbled. She got confused when she also recalled how confused the shinigami was when he looked at her. "Afro-san knew me, but how? Am I a soul for a long time for him to know me? But he was so familiar. Do I have to look for him and ask about myself when I was still alive? Now I'm a confused soul!" Orihime sighed.

The healer got up from her position and huffed. "I have to be brave! I'll be a wandering soul if I continue to hide from him! I wouldn't pass on until I learned about my previous self! I promise that! Go!" she enthusiastically said to herself. "Oooh! But what if I saw a monster like that again? It was a very scary looking monster."

Meanwhile…

Uruhara gasped. "Did you feel that Yoruichi?" he asked the cat-form comrade. "It was faint but the sorrow is evident. She's around the town again."

"Indeed," Yoruichi replied. "Jinta, go outside and look for Chad and Uryuu."

"No!" Urahara commanded as the boy got up from his seat. He received confuse looks from the other occupants of the room. "I am still thinking what to do with her. I will just let them feel her."

"But she would be vulnerable," the cat worriedly said. "There are still hollows and with that kind of reiatsu even in death, she would be a delicious meal."

"Someone is patrolling around the town while Rukia is recovering. I think she would be fine."

"You think? That's not enough Kisuke. We need to talk to her. She's in pain, you could also tell."

"We need to discuss this first to Ichigo, don't you think?"

"Then we have to go to him now. He had been awake for quite a while but he's still the same Ichigo because he could not hide his overflowing reiatsu. It's just so annoying to feel his grieving reiatsu."

"Oy, be sensitive for the poor guy, Yoruichi. He just lost his girl. He helped all of us and in return, I wish him to lessen that burden."

Yoruichi didn't reply. She understood what Urahara meant. She sympathized with the healer's friends, especially to Ichigo. He was devastated. She witnessed how he was about to become a hollow when he learned the whole details. "Let's visit the Kurosakis tomorrow. I'll give you the whole evening to think about it," she said as she walked out of the room.

Urahara nodded. He exhaled heavily and looked at Tessai. "I think we'll be up all night Tessai. You have to advise me what to do. It's more complicated that I thought it was." The shop owner paused and thought for a while. "For sure _he_ doesn't know that she's still around. Though his reiatsu is grieving like hers, both are different which I couldn't tell," he finished.

"Do you think Kurumadani already seen her? I think it was him who fought that hollow we felt moments ago."

"Hmmm, you recovered fast Tessai. You even felt that? I didn't feel it though. I don't think he's reliable enough to handle this situation. Yoruichi is right. We have to act fast and we need to visit the clinic tomorrow."

Meanwhile, the two teens walked silently. No one wanted to speak or to talk about what Urahara had revealed to them. They were both thinking what they could do in this kind of situation. They thought they would just deal and through grieving for Orihime but her being around the town releasing her faint reiatsu; it's different now.

"Damn it!" Uryuu hissed. "Why can't I just recover fast?"

"Then what?" Chad asked without looking at Uryuu. "What would you do if in case you felt her reiatsu? Are you going to look for her? Then ask what?"

The quincy didn't reply. He realized what Chad meant. What would he do? How could he help her in his powers as a quincy? "I haven't thought about it but I badly want to at least talk to her."

"About what?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'll find out once I met her face to face."

No more words after that. They started to think again. They just decided to visit Urahara and get over with mourning for losing a comrade but they didn't expect her to be around the town.

"We have to be vigilant. She's a soul now and still has her unique reiatsu, therefore, hollows will be after her," Chad said.

"I already thought of that, but we have to be around the town also while we're still recovering and waiting for our reiatsus to come back."

Chad nodded. He sighed and looked up. They were all affected. Why not? She was their comrade and they went to save her. She willingly went with Ulquiorra as a promise not to harm them as her friends. She was trying to save them from Aizen, but everything turned out from bad to worse, then to worst.

"Huh?" Chad gasped. He felt something. Something familiar but faint. "Do you feel that Uryuu? It seems that my reiatsu is back. I think my reiatsu is still weak because it was faint."

Uryuu stopped then closed his eyes. His comrade was right, it was very faint but it was there. "Mine is also weak but I felt it. It was her! Let's go!"

The two hadn't run far from where they start when a figure appeared in front of them. The figure was running and crossed the street. It was a girl, like their age, with long auburn hair and long, white and dirty robe. She didn't even look at their direction. She just ran across the street, in front of them then hid.

"Inoue-san!" Uryuu shouted first. They were both confused that the girl didn't turn around; instead, she continued to run. "Shit! She's fast! Didn't she hear me?"

"We're just slow. We're still recovering but we have to force our body to catch up with her. Our body and reiatsus are still weak that we manage to feel her faintly because she was near. And anyone could hear your shout," Chad replied while running.

"Then why is she still running and didn't bother to look at us or even stop?" the quincy asked. He could feel he's running out of breath but Chad was right, they had to catch her.

"I don't know. Just stop talking or else you'll lose your breath."

"Huh?" Orihime looked at her back when she felt someone was following her. She turned around when she saw two teens running after her. She got scared when she saw how determined the faces of those two were. "They can see me?" she asked herself. The realization made her worried and scared. She closed her eyes and ran faster.

"Orihime!" Chad shouted. He decided to call her as he felt exhaustion from running while still recovering. He's out of breath but had enough to shout. "Orihime! Stop!"

The running teen stopped as she heard the name. "That's the name afro-san called me," she mumbled after she halted. Orihime then felt tired. She was nervous but she decided to know her former self before she could pass on. She slowly turned around and faced the two other teens.

Orihime saw her pursuers. They were running slow when they recognized that she had stopped running. She decided not to move or not to meet them halfway. She was still scared and anxious. _Do they know me? Do I know them? Of course, I don't, I don't have memory of my past._ She smiled bitterly as she thought about it.

The auburn-haired girl felt more anxious when the two guys stopped several meters from her. They were breathing heavily and looked very exhausted. The boy with glasses even kneeled as he tried to catch his breath. She made few steps backwards as she felt cold in her spine. Orihime thought she was ready for this but her instinct made her feet to step backwards. She felt tears were about to come out in her eyes.

"D-Don't run, Orihime," the big guy requested as he saw her reaction when she saw them. Chad felt that she was scared and was about to cry.

"You… You know me?" she confusedly asked. It was a relief for her to meet someone who knew her when she was alive. "And… And you can see me?"

"Of course we know you, Inoue-san. And yes, we can see you," Uryuu replied as he was still trying to catch his breath. He slowly stood up. He wanted to look at her but he was still felt guilty so he decided not to meet her confused eyes.

"I-Inoue-san? Was that me?"

The two teenage boys got confused. Why was she asking that questions as if she didn't know herself. And for sure, she didn't know them.

"Y-Yes. That's also you. Your name is Orihime Inoue," the quincy decided to play along. He bravely looked at her face though he still felt quilty; he had to.

Orihime looked down. She felt ashamed that she only knew her first name and she just learned that from afro-san moments ago. Now she had learned her whole name from different persons who could also see souls, spirits, or ghosts like her. "Oh I see! I heard you called me Inoue-san while I was running away from you. I'm sorry if I didn't stop right away b-because I didn't know that it was me he he he," she laughed lightly. The soul sighed. "I only learned from afro-san that my name is Orihime. I didn't know that you can see me like him. But w-when I saw you two run from my back, I-I got scared. I just realized it when I heard you call me Orihime. D-Do I know you? Are you from my past? I mean, when… when I was still alive?"

The questions brought chills to their spine.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8 Hollow's Cry

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo was now alone in his room. He was in the same position when his classmates left him: he was sitting, head bowed, clenched hands over his lap, and teary and downcast eyes. "I should've died with her. You have no idea how painful this is," he mumbled. He then turned his head back to the velvet box and to the hairpin. The substitute sighed and reached for it.

Few soft knocks interrupted his thought while looking at _her_ things. The door opened even before he answered. The frame revealed his father and the worried face of Yuzu.

"I didn't tell you to come in yet," Ichigo said.

"Will you allow me to get in if I asked your permission?" Isshin inquired. When his son didn't reply, he stepped forward near the bed. "Yuzu-chan, please go to the clinic and assist the patients. Tell them that I'll be back in few minutes, okay?"

Yuzu hesitated. She wanted to stay in her brother's room but she felt that her presence was not needed and it would be boys' talk. She looked up at his father. He was serious but smiled when he asked her to go to the clinic. She nodded and left the room.

The doctor sighed when he heard the door closed. He looked intently at his son. He still looked defeated. "So you decided to join us back to the reality huh?"

"I hope I didn't come back in this damn reality," he whispered. Ichigo was just staring at the velvet box while his thumb kept on rubbing at the hairpin. At first, though it sounded stupid and out of desperation, he tried to summon her Soten Kisshun to revive Orihime but nothing happened. It seemed that she was the only one who could summon it, or maybe it lost its powers when she died. "I hope I didn't come back in this fucking reality!" he repeated grinding his teeth.

The older Kurosaki understood what his son was going through. He had the same experience when he lost his wife. He was not able to protect his wife from a hollow considering he was a former captain in Soul Society. He was also devastated just like Ichigo, but he also understood how hard it was for his son to accept the fact that he wasn't able to protect Orihime, and he somehow caused her death. Though Ichigo wasn't aware of the incident, the fact that the cero came from his hollow part made him understood how really hard it was.

The room was silent again. Isshin didn't know what to say. He did understand his son but he could not utter proper words to lessen the burden. "Ichigo…" he called. "It was not your fault. I know she understands and I know she's not blaming you whatsoever."

"How can you say that?" Ichigo asked. His head rose to meet his father's gaze. "How can you say that? You don't know her that much to say that."

The former captain stared at his son but decided to turn his sight on the thing his son had been treasuring in his callous hands. He couldn't bear how his eldest child looked like. He couldn't meet those dead eyes. "Son…"

"Look at this," Ichigo said as he showed the velvet box to his father. "I was supposed to give this to her after the war. And you know what? I even want to ask her out." His father continued to stare at the box. "I-I was so insecure if she would like the gift or she would accept me to be her boyfriend but because I knew her very well, I bought this."

Isshin felt bad for his son. It's the first time he showed interest to girls and even dared to ask for a date but it was interrupted by the tragedy. He was still somehow lucky to have three kids with his wife before she got killed. But for Ichigo, he was just getting started. "I also lost someone beloved to me, your mother, but I overcome. I thought about you and the twins so I continue to move on."

"The difference is you lost mom because she was killed by a hollow. In my case I lost her because my fucking hollow killed her and I wasn't able to stop the bastard!" Ichigo growled but still using his low voice.

The older man was speechless. The damn kid was right. Though both of them lost some one precious, his son's case was way different. But he decided to be there for him as his father, to support his son and not to live in guilt.

"Dad, I-I want to rest for a while. This thing made me exhausted. I'll go insane if I keep being awake," Ichigo requested.

Isshin wanted to talk with his son but in the current mood and mourning of Ichigo it would be impossible. He would talk to him for sure but for a mean time, his son deserved to grieve and think. "Okay. I'll just ask Yuzu-chan to send your dinner."

Ichigo didn't reply. He just waited for his father to leave his room before he lied down. He had been trying to communicate with Zangetsu. He wanted to confront his hollow but he thought that confrontation didn't suit his hollow form.

"_Ichigo, it has been raining again. This is worse," Zangetsu said as he approached Ichigo._

_Ichigo didn't turn his head to his Zanpakuto. He just sat and stared blankly. "Where's that bastard, Zangetsu? Don't hide him from me."_

"_You know I can't hide him. He's part of you. We are part of your soul," the old man said._

"_I want to speak with him, so I want him here. I am about to lose my shinigami powers, so I need to talk to him."_

"_Is it still regarding what happened?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You seem calmer now. You are no longer bashing around in this dimension. Does it mean you have forgiven him?"_

"_No, I haven't. I don't know if I will forgive him. I just decided to be calm. Maybe my calm state would make him appear. It's just my own theory because he appears in random but I'll take all my chances."_

"_You've grown. You seem mature now, Ichigo."_

"_After all of these? Tch! Who would've not grown?" Ichigo smirked. He was trying to be sarcastic but didn't show much. He didn't know if Zangetsu noticed._

"_You're patient and calm but your emotion still shows. Look." Zangetsu said. Ichigo raised his head and looked at the weather. It was indeed raining and he was soaked. "I told you before that this place reflects your emotions. This is worse."_

_Ichigo just looked at the place. Zangetsu was right. It was raining all over the place as if it was his tears. _

"_You need to stop this fucking weather, King!"_

_The voice made Ichigo and Zangetsu turned their heads. There he was. Ichigo's hollow. Smiling broadly, no, he was grinning. _

_Ichigo started to breathe heavily. He thought he could stay calm even his hollow showed. A hand grabbed his arm. Zangetsu._

"_Prepare your piece," the old man said._

_It was too much for Ichigo. He pulled his arm and ran towards his hollow. "You bastard!" he growled._

"_Are you going to kill me? Do it!"_

"_I won't hesitate to kill you! I did it before and will do it again until I kill you!" Ichigo shouted as he attacked his hollow form. Their swords collided and their fight continued as the rain poured harder._

_Zangetsu watched as the two talked with their swords. Black and white collided, creating loud and devastating sound. Although Ichigo had grown and matured, the hollow didn't suit to use words in confrontation. He was aware what happened in Hueco Mundo. He witnessed how mad the hollow when Ichigo was defeated by Ulquiorra. And it was Ichigo's full desire to protect the girl that made the hollow intervened in the fight with his massive power._

_The Zanpakuto already explained that to Ichigo when he first appeared in his inner world. He remembered how furious Ichigo was. He was very mad but his soul was grieving. He told Ichigo that he was defeated and killed by the Fourth Espada, but his desire was so alive it unconsciously sought the help of his hollow. Unfortunately, since he was literally dead, he had no control and memory of the incident. Ichigo couldn't believe it or he declined to believe it. But for Zangetsu, it was enough explanation for Ichigo to accept Orihime's death._

"_You supposed to help me, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted._

"_I did! I lend you my power to defeat that Aizen. Zangetsu and I merged as one soul, one zanpakuto to finish the fight. What an ingrate!"_

"_I'm not referring to that!"_

"_Was it with your fight with the Espada. I lend you my own full power! You should be thankful!"_

"_How can I do that if I didn't even know what happened? You took over my mind and my body!"_

"_Ha ha ha! You're stupid, King! I managed to do that because you're dead! You couldn't control me because you were dead!"_

_Ichigo stopped. The hollow also stopped. They were facing several meters away from each other. Zangetsu continued to watch as the two halted the fight._

"_You said you don't care whom I protect. You said it yourself that you only want to protect me. I know you changed your mind then when you taught me the final Tensuga. My desire became your desire."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo. Zangetsu and I need to protect you for the final Tensuga, I thought you already know that," the hollow said. He was grinning. He stood straight and rested the sword over his shoulder. _

"_Tch! I was dead but you also wanted to protect Orihime so you showed yourself and fought Ulquiorra, right?"_

"_The hell I care to that girl! You were useless. You got defeated easily so I need to take actions. And I've done that beautifully," the hollow smirked._

_Ichigo hated the hollow's last sentence but he tried to calm himself. Zangetsu was right, he had grown. He was no longer the impatient Ichigo. "I don't believe that you only want to fight Ulquiorra. If you really don't care about her, you should've appeared the moment Ulquiorra had the upper hand, and that was from the start."_

"_You just believe your own theory, Ichigo."_

"_You and Zangetsu are part of my soul so my desires are your desires and you care to whom I care."_

"_That's crap! If you want to take revenge to what happened to the girl, come on!" the hollow hissed as he provoked Ichigo. He stood in his fighting stance as he waited Ichigo's attack._

"_When I first asked you to teach me the final Tensuga, I could feel the pain, the sadness spilling out from your sword. Tell me where it came from," Ichigo demanded. "You're aware, right? You know you accidentally killed her. You were aware but you couldn't control your own hollow instinct!"_

"_Fuck with that crap, Ichigo! What the hell are you saying? Hmpf! I don't care if she had been calling you. I don't fucking care! Just fight and take your revenge!"_

_Ichigo didn't flinch a bit in what his hollow said. He was just standing calmly and waiting for any answer. It made the hollow madder. "You were sad. You are mourning with me," he plainly stated._

'_Shut up!" the hollow growled and rushed towards Ichigo. Ichigo's rants made him angry and even angrier when he didn't move or try to defend himself as he rushed._

_The hollow was surprised when Zangetsu blocked his sword. He was also calm. "Stop this now."_

"_Zangetsu…" the hollow hissed. "Now you're teaming up against me? You lose yourself to Ichigo, old man."_

"_We are part of his soul. He knows. He's grieving. I also do. And so are you. He felt it through our swords."_

_The hollow grunted. He decided to pull himself away from the two. He jumped backwards but still had his fighting stance. He felt exhausted though the fight with Ichigo didn't last that long. "Stop all your crap!"_

"_Uryuu saw you. He saw when you flinched after releasing the cero. He was not sure about your eyes though. But he was damn sure that you reacted, you showed emotion when you released it until she had been hit," Ichigo stated. He swallowed the large lump in his throat as he tried to recall what Uryuu said. It only indicated that he still couldn't calm down if he had to think of Orihime._

"_Fuck you!" the white shinigami hissed. _

"_Just admit it. It would calm us all," Zangetsu suggested._

_The hollow looked intently at Zangetsu and at Ichigo. It was hard for him to admit it. The quincy was damn right to observe the little emotion he had subconsciously showed. _

_The hollow's silent reply of emotion was enough for Ichigo. He huffed. "Tch!," he said then left the place._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

_._


	9. Chapter 9 Her Memories

HI guys! This chapter is somehow a recap or re-tell about what happened. I just wanted to include it. Thanks for the review. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo opened his eyes. It was dark outside and his lamp shade was on. He was sure that Yuzu turned it on when she brought his dinner which was placed in his table. He sighed and tried to get up. A little gasp escaped his mouth when he discovered that the velvet box was still in his hand, same with Orihime's pin. "Orihime…"

He looked at the table. His dinner was neatly placed there, just beside a picture frame. It was a group picture. Even the shinigamis' gigais were there and of course, their group: Chad, Uryuu, him and Orihime. It was taken when they went to the beach. The other shinigamis weren't there but it was okay for him. Orihime was standing beside him in the picture. It was funny to look that both of them were blushing for no reason.

The substitute decided to sleep again. He placed the hairpin and the box at the top of the side table and lied in his bed. Ichigo had no appetite. The confrontation with his hollow was exhausting. His hollow gave his answers though he didn't say it verbally. He wanted to treat it as a consolation for losing Orihime, but it wasn't enough. It wouldn't bring her back.

Ichigo might need another visit to Zangetsu and his hollow. It was said that he would lose his shinigami powers but he was wondering why he was still able to speak with Zangetsu. It was very clear that Zangetsu had been complaining about the rain but he understood what the reason was. He had to say his farewell since he was about to lose his powers. The role being a substitute shinigami gave him happy and tragic experience, and it was enough for him.

The orange-haired teen closed his eyes and thought of nothing. He just wanted to sleep and rest. He would not go to meet Zangetsu yet and he didn't want to think of Orihime. His reiatsu was still weak so he couldn't sense any hollows, souls, or shinigamis. He was exhausted after the confrontation. It made him accept the reality, but it was in a very hard way.

Meanwhile, back at the Urahara Shop…

The room was silent again. They were all looking at the girl in white, long and dirty robe. Chad and Uryuu decided to bring Orihime to the Urahara Shop since they didn't know what to do. They were thankful that the soul came with them though they were considered as strangers to her.

"Uhm… Thank you for bringing me here. I bet I knew you all and you knew me but I don't know what happened that I can't remember anything from my past. I-I felt some things were familiar but it get me more confuse," Orihime broke the silence.

"Yes, you know, er, knew us when you were still alive," Yoruichi started. "These two guys who sent you here were your classmates and comrade."

"C-Comrade?"

"Yes, comrade. You were fighting with them."

"Yoruichi, isn't too soon to tell her about it? Aren't you going to tell her first her life before, you know, the war?" Urahara interrupted.

'War? Am I a soldier or a pilot of a fighting airplane? Or, or a police?" Orihime asked.

The soul's questions made Uryuu smile. Soul or not, she's the same Orihime they knew. "No, Inoue-san. You're too delicate to be a soldier or a pilot or a police."

"We have powers, Orihime," Chad's short comment.

"Powers? Like superheroes? I-Is this my costume or uniform? Did I die saving people?"

The last comment made Uryuu stiffened from his seat. He felt guilty again. His smile became a frown but he wanted to help her. "Yes, Inoue-san. You were killed saving others. That's who you are, selfless and kind. You wanted to help others without thinking for yourself. Y-You saved me, us."

"Really? I save people. That's nice," the healer said. She was wearing her bright smile though it was a sad one. "I'm glad I was able to help, I mean, I died helping others."

"No. I thank you," Uryuu stated. He was bowing as he said it to Orihime. "I tried my best to protect you but I failed." Small sobs escaped from Uryuu as he continued to bow, thank and apologize to the bright-haired girl.

"D-Don't do that. It was my pleasure to help others," Orihime said. She felt embarrassed at Uryuu's gesture. "Please raise your head. Don't apologize. You don't have to. I-If I died saving you and you did try hard to save me as well, then you shouldn't apologize."

"You are indeed the same sweet and kind Orihime," Yoruichi commented.

Orihime blushed at the comment. "Uhmm… You said you were protecting me. If you don't mind, could you please tell me more about myself when I was still a-alive?"

Uryuu raised his head. He looked at Orihime's eyes and turned to Chad and the other people in the room as if he was asking permission. When he saw Yoruichi and Urahara nodded, he sat properly. He cleared his throat and adjusted his eyeglasses. "Uhm, Inoue-san, like what Yoruichi-san said, we are, I mean were your classmates. Yes, we do have some powers. We could see souls and hollows and we could fight them."

"Hollows? Is that the big monsters with masks and hole like mine?"

"Yes," the shop owner replied. "You are a soul that's why you have a hole and a chain but if that chain was removed, you will become a hollow."

Orihime gasped and tremble. "I will become like that ugly masked monster?"

"Hey Kisuke! I thought you wanted to tell her gently. You scared the hell out of her!" the feline said.

"I am fine cat-san. I was just a little surprise. I met a soul and a hollow a while ago, that's why I was running. I also met afro-san. He killed the monster and he helped Akari to pass on."

"Cat-san?" Urahara said and giggled. He received a glare from Yoruichi. "I'm sorry Yoruichi. Anyways, you said afro-san? Is he wearing a black kimono and has a sword?"

"Y-Yes. Akari said that the hollow had been after her when she came here then afro-san helped her. When afro-san killed the monster, he helped Akari-chan to pass on. He was also about to help me pass on but I got scared. I felt like I need or I want to know who I was before I pass on. Afro-san knows me. I got my name from him. Is he also my comrade?"

"Somehow, you could say that. He's a shinigami. Shinigamis cleanse hollows, like freeing their soul. Moreover, they help souls to pass on," Urahara answered.

"Was I shinigami?"

"No. You're an extraordinary human like Uryuu and Chad. You were a human but you can sense souls and hollows and you helped to fight," Yoruichi replied. "Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta and I were from Soul Society, where shinigamis live. The three of us were high class shinigamis," she paused. "There was a chaos in Soul Society. The perpetrator was also a high class shinigami. He wanted so much power and he needed this town," Yoruichi continued. She then looked at Urahara. The man just looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Aizen kidnapped you to lure us all."

"A-Aizen? I-I was kidnapped?" Orihime repeated. She trembled and hugged herself to lessen the shaking of her body. She closed her eyes tightly and some flashbacks came to her mind. She was breathing heavily when she opened her eyes and looked at her comrades.

"Y-Yes, he kidnapped you to lure us to where he brought you, in Hueco Mundo, because he was trying to invade this town, our town, but the Soul Society predicted this so it was an all-out-war," Yoruichi said.

"I-I thought I was a superhero? I had powers, right? Then how come he kidnapped me? Was I that weak?" the healer asked with her trembling voice. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"Yours was too powerful, that's why. He was interested in your powers. He asked his subordinate to kidnap you. Ulquiorra threatened to kill us all if you wouldn't come with him. You were trying to protect us," Uryuu answered.

"Ulquiorra?" The name gave her flashbacks again and she had to shake her head to stop it.

"At first we don't care about Aizen, but when he kidnapped you and he planned to destroy our town, we decided to fight against him," Chad stated. "And the Soul Society needed Ichigo since he's the only one who could defeat Aizen."

"I-Ichigo?" Orihime repeated the name. It gave her more flashbacks.

"He's also a human but became a substitute shinigami. He was fighting Ulquiorra when you got killed. H-He turned to a hollow but Ichigo Kurosaki managed to defeat Aizen," Uryuu continued the story.

"Ichigo… Kurosaki… Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime mumbled the name. It was very familiar as she always used. The mere name continued to give her flashbacks. She tried to shake her head again but the flashback continued and it was getting worse. The soul held her head and tightly closed her eyes. Urahara stood up when he heard Orihime moaned in pain and the chain in her chest moved radically.

"What's happening to her?" Uryuu asked. He was already at Orihime's side.

"She's having flashbacks. I think she's getting her memories back," Yoruichi answered. "Kisuke, she needs to rest. Her reiatsu is rising and it will attract hollows. We don't want to deal with hollows right now."

Urahara looked at Tessai's direction and gave him a slight nod. The big man stood up and chanted an incantation. Orihime stopped trembling then fainted.

"What did you o to her?" Uryuu asked.

"It was a minor kidou to calm a soul. She'll be fine," Tessai replied. He gathered Orihime and placed her in futon.

"She'll be up soon. She might lose her chain if she continued to force her mind. We hope her memories are back once she regains her consciousness," Urahara said.

"You two can go home now and rest. We'll look out for her for a mean time. Come back tomorrow," Yoruichi commanded the two teens.

"Ichigo needs to know about this," Chad said.

"Of course, he needs to see her before she passes on. Just get some rest. Come here tomorrow with Ichigo. I know he's awake and I don't care if you need to carry him just to come here, but he has to see her," Urahara stated. The two teens nodded and left the shop.

"Do we have to talk with Isshin-san to consult this?" Yoruichi asked as Chad and Uryuu left.

"Not exactly to consult him, but just to inform him. She needs to pass on or she might become a hollow. She couldn't remember how long she has been wandering and her unique reiatsu attracts hollows. We can't predict her emotions especially once she sees Ichigo and remembers her past. Did you see how her chain moved when she heard Ichigo's name? It would devastate him more if she loses her chain and becomes a hollow. This should be done as soon as possible," Urahara finished. Yoruichi agreed. Her friend was right. She had to pass on and Ichigo must see her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Dan dan dan! The story is almost finish. Please hold on. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 Lost Powers

Almost finish! Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

"She needs to pass on, Kisuke. We have to go to the clinic now and inform Ichigo," the cat-form shinigami said. "I don't care if he's still recovering but he has to see her before she leaves, he has to move his ass!"

"Calm down, calm down, Yoruichi. She's still sleeping. She needs to rest. This thing is very stressful for her. What I mean is, her soul is calm right now," the shop owner stated.

"Tch! Jinta, Ururu, fetch the strawberry boy. These two need to be here, and Tessai as well. We'll use the gate instead," Yoruichi commanded.

The two kids looked at Urahara's permission. A nod was his reply. "Fine."

As the two shop assistants left, they felt a bunch of reiatsus. "I need to welcome our visitors, Yoruichi. I think they felt her too," Urahara said. Before he could leave the underground of the shop, the Vizards appeared. "Oh welcome, welcome. As expected, you're here. How can I help you?"

"Tch! Stop that crap Urahara! You know why we're here. We felt Orihime-chan. We also wanted to see her," Shinji replied.

"Where is she? I'm freaking curious to see the princess," Hiyori asked. She tried to be sarcastic or emotionless when she asked his former captain. She just didn't want to be so dramatic though she looked forward at seeing Orihime.

Urahara didn't say anything; instead, he gave way to the vizards to show where Orihime was. The former shinigamis followed Urahara and they ended where the healer was lying in a futon, unconscious. She was no longer wearing her white, dirty robe. Yoruichi cleaned her and changed her clothes to a dark pink yukata.

"She's indeed a princess even in her sleep, even as a soul," Lisa gasped. Everyone in the place looked at her. "I am praising her so don't think I'm a pervert lesbian!" she blushed.

"Is _he_ coming?" Shinji asked his former co-captain.

"Yes. I asked my two assistants to fetch him," Urahara replied. He sighed. "I don't know what will happen once he sees her but I am being optimistic. She needs to pass on. She's still vulnerable even as a soul because she's releasing a very tasty reiatsu," he continued. "Oh! Just to remind you guys, she lost her memories. So Hiyori-chan, be gentle to her if she doesn't recognize you, okay?" Urahara received a sharp glare from his former lieutenant. "Hmmmm… what's taking them so long?"

"He might be hesitating or being emotional to learn that Inoue-san is here and he has his chance to see her again," Uryuu commented.

"If that's the case, I sent the wrong persons. Jinta might smash his head and Ururu won't say a thing. But I hope, just hearing her name made him comes running here."

The place went silent. No one knew how Ichigo was doing. Some might know that he imprisoned himself to his room and might also be in his inner world. They could feel how his reiatsu changed once in a while so he's no longer in coma. But his overflowing and grieving reiatsu was enough to know that he was still in pain. Everyone thought that he was about to lose his shinigami powers but it seemed that his emotions and state kept his powers intact.

"Whose zanpakuto's are you going to use to let her pass on?" Shinji asked.

"No zanpakuto is needed. I don't think Ichigo would like that. We also think that it is better for her to use the gate."

"But it's dangerous to pass the gate! You don't know how hard it was for us to pass in that gate when we first went to Soul Society," Uryuu protested.

"You were trespassers and that's the reason why you were attacked. But now, since Orihime is already a soul, she could pass without any problem. Moreover, I already had spoken with Captain Ukitake and Rukia to fetch her. Rangiku volunteered to come and welcome her boob sister," the former captain smirked.

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's inner world, he was still there sulking under the stormy weather his emotions created.

"You need to move on Ichigo. You have grown, even your hollow commented on how you become patient and reasonable," Zangetsu suggested.

"I also want that, old man, to move on. You're my zanpakuto so you should know how I feel. It's very hard for me to accept it, to accept that I already lost her."

"The rain is somehow weaker now. It only indicates that you manage to calm down a bit. Does it mean that you got what you want from your hollow?"

"You witnessed it, Zangetsu. The bastard didn't answer directly but we could feel how he also mourns with us by the loss. I can accept the fact that he only want to protect me as I receive your powers, but that was before," Ichigo stopped and exhaled roughly. "He unconsciously wanted to protect Orihime but failed. We failed to protect her. He's not only mourning, he's more guilty than I am for releasing the cero and unable to stop it before it reached her."

"…"

Ichigo raised his head to look at his Zanpakuto. "And so are you, old man. You're calm but like me, you feel guilty that you weren't able to stop the hollow, that you weren't able to control him. The both of you are almost the same, Zangetsu. The three of us grieve when we lost her, but the two of you are sulk in guilt."

"You're thinking too much, Ichigo." Zangetsu answered. "We're part of your soul so we grieve with you. Yes, I wasn't able to control your raging hollow. We also wanted to protect her."

"Thank you for admitting it," Ichigo stated. "I am about to lose you once I lose my shinigami powers. I'll make use out of it as long as I still have it. I think what I got from the bastard was enough. He didn't directly admit it, but I can feel how he feels about this situation."

A smile appeared on the old man's face as he agreed with what Ichigo stated. It was a rare emotion but it was enough to calm him down.

"I think she'll be an officer once she reached Soul Society," the zanpakuto stated

"You think so?"

"Yes. Her reiatsu is very unique and she's powerful. She could make it there."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I hope I can keep my shinigami powers or I mean if I lose it, I hope it would return as early as possible. I can go to Soul Society as often as I could if I am a shinigami, just like what Rukia and Renji do when they're here in the Human World. I would like to visit her there."

Zangetsu understood what Ichigo meant. It only meant that he still want to keep his powers if he could just to be able to go to Soul Society to see Orihime. It wasn't a bad idea after all but using the final Tensuga would cause him to lose his shinigami powers, just like Isshin Kurosaki.

The zanpakuto looked around. "The storm is calm Ichigo. I know it wouldn't stop soon but it was way better now," he said then looked at his wielder. "I can feel it now Ichigo. It started."

"Yeah, I could also feel it. I am about to lose you too. I will be back to be an ordinary student," Ichigo sighed. I don't know if I could still see souls after this. I don't know if I would still care. Dad's power is back so he might take my place he he he," he laughed bitterly. "I will miss you, old man. It was nice meeting you and training with you." Ichigo stood up and gave his bow to his zanpakuto. "Thank you."

"How about me King? Aren't you going to thank me and miss me?" a voice came.

The two looked at Hollow Ichigo. He was still smirking.

"Of course, I will miss you too, bastard," the substitute replied. He also bowed to his hollow.

The Hollow stiffened and was surprised to receive gratitude from Ichigo. It was unexpected. Though he had calmed down and expected no attack from his wielder, it was still surprising to receive his thank. "Tch! I know you have grown and matured but not a dramatic ass!"

Ichigo didn't comment on what his hollow said. He just raised his head and nod. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope to see you soon."

"Same here, Ichigo. Same here. Good luck," Zangetsu's short reply.

The Hollow's brows furrowed when Ichigo turned his back and started to walk. "I-I am sorry for your loss!" he shouted.

The last outburst of the hollow made Ichigo to halt. He turned his head back, "I know." He then continued to walk away from the two as they vanished.

Ichigo gasped as he opened his eyes. He was sad to be departed from his zanpakuto. He learned a lot from the old man, same with his hollow. He had so much experience being a substitute shinigami. It was also how he became closer and realized his feeling towards Orihime. His thoughts were interrupted when heard something from his window. The window opened and revealed the two kids from Urahara Shop.

"Urahara-san needs to see you," Jinta said.

"I am still recovering. I can't leave the house," Ichigo replied then turned his back from the two kids. The truth was he's not ready to face any of his comrades. He had so much emotional distress and he wanted to be alone for a mean time. He only talked to his classmates because their memories were erased and they didn't know what really happened during the war.

"This is important, Ichigo-san. And it's immediate," Ururu softly stated.

"I don't care. I'll just visit you once I recovered."

The comment pissed off Jinta. "You coward," he hissed.

"Jinta-kun…"

"Tch! Let's leave carrot-top to rot here, Ururu. Let's just go back to the shop and report this to Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san said that _it_ should be done as soon as possible," Jinta said as he grabbed Ururu's hand. "She needs to pass on because she attracts hollows. And you said you want to see the gate again, right. Let's go!"

Ichigo stiffened when he heard that 'she needs to pass on' and 'the gate.' He waited but didn't face the shop assistants.

"B-But, Jinta-kun…," Ururu protested. "Ichigo-san needs to see Orihime-chan leave."

Ichigo suddenly got up and faced the two when he heard Orihime's name. His face was determined but confused as he stared. "W-What do you mean Orihime leaves?" he was breathing roughly. "Tell me!"

"Ichigo-san," Ururu started, "her soul is still in here. She's in the shop. A-And she's about to be passed on. That's why-"

Ururu wasn't able to finish her sentence as Ichigo jumped from his bed and immediately went to his closet. He was cramming and wore the first shirt and pants he got. In just few minutes, Ichigo jumped from his window and headed towards Urahara Shop.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Almost done!


	11. Chapter 11 Finally

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo was running out of breath when he reached the entrance of Urahara Shop. He was still recovering and his wounds and stitches were still fresh but he didn't mind how his body complained. He wanted to see her. Badly.

The bright-haired teen realized that he no longer had his shinigami powers but he hoped he could still see souls, specifically Orihime's soul. He immediately ran at the underground area of the shop. He was surprised to see a lot of familiar faces; their sad familiar faces. "Guys…"

"Oh! He's here! Come here Ichigo. I have been waiting for your return. Uhm, how's your injuries? Are you okay? Do you want anything from my shop?" the shop owner comically asked.

Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't bother to answer any of his questions; he didn't even look at any of their directions. He just continued to walk towards the lying princess with sad, dead eyes.

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi said. She was in her human form and glared at his comrade. Urahara just smirked. He felt that his light act didn't help.

Everyone in the room gave way to Ichigo as he walked like a zombie towards Orihime's futon. No one bother to comment or to say anything. A loud thud was heard as the strawberry boy dropped his knees beside the futon. His head was bowed and eyes were tightly closed. He hesitantly raised his hand to hold hers. He was scared to realize that he might not able to hold her because she's a soul and he's alive. He no longer had his shinigami powers so it would be impossible to hold her. It was lucky for him to be able to still see souls.

No one in the area dared to comment. They were solemnly looking at the two bright-haired teens. Just looking at the two lost love gave them chills, gave them unexplainable feelings. They felt bad that Ichigo lost her when he was about to confess. It was worse as he lost her in that kind of manner, and now, she was about to leave the human world, unconscious and no memory of anything.

"Did he already lose his shinigami powers?" Hiyori silently asked Shinji.

"I don't know, but I think so," the blonde former shinigami replied.

"He no longer has his shinigami powers, but he is still emitting enormous amount of reiatsu, and it still overflowing because of his emotions," Urahara commented in low voice as he tried not to distract the solemn moment of Ichigo and Orihime.

"Orihime…" Ichigo whispered as he reached for her hand. He was stiffened and got disappointed when he couldn't grab her. His brows furrowed deeply when his hand kept on just passing through her hand; without the capacity to hold unto it. "Shit!" he hissed. He became frustrated as continued to sway his hand over hers, but he was a failure.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly as he tried to hide his tears. He also clenched his fists as his frustrations rushed into his head. Why did he have to lose his shinigami powers now that she was here? If only he could swallow the pill for him to be transformed into a shinigami. He wouldn't have these difficulties holding her for the last time.

His brows became deeper when he saw Orihime slowly fading. Her sleeping body in the futon became blurry. Ichigo got confused and his only way to have the answer was to look at his back as he heard slow steps.

"Urahara-san…?" he mumbled as he looked up the shop owner who was sternly looking down at his defeated form. "She's slowly disappearing."

"No, Ichigo. She's still there in her futon. You're loosing your power, that's why. Your capacity to see and feel souls, shinigamis or hollows is slowly fading as you lose your powers. She hasn't left."

"Is that so…?" he silently mumbled as he tried to look at Orihime's fading form. Ichigo tried to reach her again but it was still unsuccessful. His hand just passed through her arm. "I… I want to hold her. I want to see her. I wasn't able to do that before and I-I want to badly do it now," he lifelessly said as if it was his mantra. "Tch! If I only still have my powers for at least few more hours, damn it!"

"I know this would happen," the former captain said. "I expected this to happen."

The statement made Ichigo raised his head again and looked at Urahara. The shop owner felt chills in his spine as the former shinigami's eyes turned from dead, lifeless eyes into a more determined and hopeful ones.

Urahara tightened his lips. He was planning to make this scene a little suspense or a somehow a little exciting for all of them. But as he looked at Ichigo's determined eyes as if he would be eaten if he couldn't give an answer. Ichigo was no longer a threat indeed since he lost his powers but he was resurrected and came back from hell just a mere call from Orihime; he wouldn't dare.

"I know you could help me," Ichigo said. "I am not asking you to give my powers back or return me to be a shinigami again. I know you have something in your sleeve. Spit it out."

Urahara smirked. With powers or not, he's the usual Ichigo. "Of course. I don't want to mess up right now or I would be grilled, you know," he stated. "You know me very well, Ichigo. But just so you know, she lost her memories. She couldn't remember any of us, including you, but, you know, she passed out when she heard your name so she might…" he continued. When he received very strong and impatient eyes, he sighed and reached his pocket. "Here." He offered a pill to Ichigo. It was like the usual pill Rukia gave to him to transform into shinigami, but of course, since he no longer had his powers, it should be something.

Ichigo took the pill and looked at it. He turned his back to stare at Orihime's form and undoubtedly swallow the pill. Urahara raised a brow. It was unusual for Ichigo to just take it without any question or doubt. "Desperate indeed."

Ichigo coughed and breathed heavily. He just then realized that his body was in prone position in his front. Urahara suddenly moved and carried his body. The shop owner smiled before he left with his soulless human form.

The former shinigami tried to feel first if he was really in soul form. He slowly looked at Orihime. She was not blurry. Her body was crystal clear in his eyes. Ichigp swallowed the large lump in his throat before he slowly raised his hand to reach her. He knew for sure that he'll start raging mad if he failed to touch her again.

Ichigo could feel even in his soul form how his hand trembled. He couldn't feel his legs or his whole body. He was nervous and felt like eternity just to reach her. His other hand was clenched, resting in his lap but the other one didn't stop to shake.

It was an unexplainable feeling when his finger touched her hand. He stopped and cherished that moment. When he was sure that he could finally hold her, his hand enveloped hers. A sad smile appeared in his lips. He used his other hand to totally succumbed Orihime's hand and slowly put it into his lips. He tightly closed his eyes and didn't care about the others in the room. It was his and Orihime's time which was snatched by the tragedy.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo snapped his eyes open. There was only one who called him that. No one but her. His eyes went to the face of the owner of the hand he had been kissing. "Orihime?"

"Oh hello, Kurosaki-kun. Are you all right?" she mumbled and smiled. Orihime was about to say something when Ichigo grabbed her body and tightly hugged her. At first, she was confused but instead to asking, she just returned the hug. This was a dream. A dream came true for her love.

"Hey! I thought she lost her memories. Why the hell she recognized the strawberry boy?" Hiyori boredly asked Urahara. She was more pissed when his former captain replied with a light shrugged. "Tch! Human… despicable!"

Orihime was feeling how nice Ichigo's body tightly pressed into her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a lot of people staring at them. "Wha-!" she uttered. It was a sudden impulse. She pushed Ichigo away from her and covered her face with her palms. "This is embarrassing Kurosaki-kun! They are watching us!"

Ichigo was on the floor and trying to recover from the impact he got as Orihime 'threw' him. "They had been here for a while now, Orihime."

"Oh how cute! Orihime-chan is blushing!" Mashiro said as she couldn't stop giggling on how the two bright-haired teen blushed.

Orihime then realized that Ichigo was massaging his butt and he was few feet away from her. "Uhm, Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? I-I am sorry if I pushed you. I-I was surprised."

"I-It's okay. I am okay, Orihime. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I am. How about you?"

"I'm okay. I feel better now. Are you okay?"

"It's good to hear you're okay. I am okay. How about-"

"You two are both okay! Geez! Just snuggle and make out or do whatever you want to do!" Hiyori shouted.

The couple furiously blushed again. They couldn't look to anyone or anything but to their laps and their clenched fists.

"Okay, okay, let's give them time to cope up or do whatever they want," Yoruichi said as she tried to gathered everyone away from the couple. "Hey Ichigo, Orihime-chan! We'll be back so maximize your time together. The pill wouldn't last and the gate to Soul Society will be opened by that time. For now, take your time, okay? Guys, let's give them space, move!"

"Oh wait!" Urahara said then he threw something. The thing landed at the back of Ichigo but no one paid attention to it.

Everyone was a little hesitant to leave. They were also excited to talk and said their farewell to Orihime. But they understood that Ichigo needed her more, her last few time. The couple just looked at each other and giggled as their comrades left.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12 Farewell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo was still sitting when their comrades left, but he initiated. He stood up and went to Orihime. He comfortably sat in her futon and looked intently at her. He was looking at her with those deep brown but sad eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun… s-stop staring at me like that. I feel embarrassed," Orihime said. She was surprised when her hands were grabbed by Ichigo and covered it with his hands as he tried to kiss it again.

"I am sorry, Orihime. I caused your death. It was hard for me to accept it. I-It was really hard," Ichigo started. Orihime placed her right hand and cupped Ichigo's face. The former shinigami didn't let go of the hand and kissed her palm. "Sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Sorry that I wasn't able to tell you how I feel before this damn thing happened!" he continued.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered as she slowly wiped his tears. Orihime had tears in her eyes which flooding her cheeks but she preferred to wipe Ichigo's. "Kurosaki-kun, look at me," she mumbled. Ichigo was hesitant as his eyes continued to look down. "Kurosaki-kun, look at me, please," she pleaded.

Ichigo looked at her big gray and lovely eyes. "I am sorry, Orihime. I really wanted to do anything for you but I-I wasn't prepared for that kind of thing. I just wanted to save you and bring you back home."

"I am not blaming you for what happened to me, Kurosaki-kun. I was glad that you guys went after me and fought those espadas. It was just… I mean, it was like that… that I died. But I fought hard like you guys he he he," Orihime laughed as she tried to ease the pain in their hearts.

"I already lost my shinigami powers, but Zangetsu and my Hollow said they were sorry for not saving you. I know they both love you. I love you, Orihime." Ichigo suddenly said. He didn't give Orihime a chance to react or to say anything as he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. It was sudden but he made sure that he would execute it slowly and lovingly. He admitted that he was afraid that Orihime would push him away or would not respond positively. But it gave him courage to deepen the kiss when he felt her lips moved the same with his and created a little sound.

Ichigo let go of her lips which were became redder. He stared at the face of his lover and wiped her tears using his thumb. He couldn't bare it anymore. He tightly hugged her again as if she would disappear at that moment. He didn't feel any embarrassment as he heard himself sob. She was also crying but not the child-like cries she did. His princess was silently crying in his arms.

"I love you, too, Kurosaki-kun. I am sure I would live five times over and in that five times, I would fall in love with you," she said as she equally tightened her embraced and let her body molded into Ichigo's.

Ichigo let go of the embrace and held Orihime's shoulders. "I-I think I heard that before. I mean, it rings a bell like it had been in my head all this time."

"No fair! I thought you were sleeping! I made sure you were sleeping when I went to your room!"

"You were in my room? When was that? Just recently?"

"No. It was before I left the town and went to Hueco Mundo. Remember what Ulquiorra said? But he didn't force me though I didn't have any choice or he'll kill you all. He gave me a bracelet to hide my reiatsu and gave me moment to say farewell. T-Then I went to Kurosaki-kun's room," Orihime recalled as she continued to blush. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was, but maybe, I unconsciously remembered what you said. Was that it?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded which made him smiled. "Oh! Speaking of bracelet!" The former shinigami stood up and picked up the box Urahara threw before they left. He hurriedly returned to Orihime and showed her what was inside the box. "I bought this for you."

Orihime's eyes glowed as she looked at the jewelry inside the velvet box. "I-Is this for me, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo nodded at her question but she pouted when she realized that it was a necklace. "I thought it was a bracelet but any how, this is lovely Kurosaki-kun. Thank you! Oh! I love the pendant! Strawberry!"

Ichigo was surprised by Orihime's hug attack. He wasn't prepared so he stumbled and lied in his back while his lover was in his top still hugging him. He huffed and hugged her thin waist as he cherished their last moment together. "You're welcome Orihime."

Another surprised attack was when she suddenly kissed his open mouth. The kiss didn't last long but both teens enjoyed it. Ichigo shifted his position and let Orihime pillowed his arms as she embraced his torso.

"I love it. Uhm, Kurosaki-kun? How can I wear this if you know, I am soul?" Orihime asked. She was just holding the box.

The question stiffened Ichigo. It brought him back to reality; that she'll be leaving and going to Soul Society soon, very soon. He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Ichigo sighed. "Let me think about it. For a mean time, I want to cherish you here."

Orihime nodded and tightened her embrace to his torso. "Yeah, I would love that."

After few minutes…

"Uhm, Orihime, Urahara-san said you have no memory of whatsoever. How come you're just like the same Orihime we knew?"

"I don't have any idea. I can remember all of it now. Even the memories I gathered while I don't remember everyone. I don't know. I can even remember Akari and afro-san, even when Ishida-kun and Sado-kun first saw me like this. The last thing I remember before I woke up was when I heard your name then I got this big time headache then Tessai-san chanted then boom! I heard you…"

"You are indeed unique," Ichigo said as he tightened his hug to the healer beside him. "Orihime? If-If ever _this_ _thing _didn't happen, I mean after the war. Would you go out with me? I-I mean, if I can be your boyfriend?" he nervously asked.

Orihime raised her head and used her elbow to support her upper body. She then looked at Ichigo'e hopeful eyes. A warm smiled appeared in her lips. "I would love to. I'll be honored."

Ichigo appreciated her answer and smiled with her. He didn't waste any time as he raised his head and reached for her lips. Orihime rested her palms in his chest as he supported her head by holding her nape. It was a bitter sweet kiss for the both teens as they would be departed to each others' arms in few more minutes.

"I love you, Orihime."

"I love you, too, Kurosaki-kun. Please don't live in guilt as I leave this world. I appreciate everything you have done and I would cherish every memory I had with you and with our friends."

"I don't know if I could do that, Hime. But as you wish, I will try."

The couple was interrupted when Urahara cleared his throat. "It seems that you indeed maximized the time we gave. The gate will be ready soon. I just want everybody say their farewell to our princess. That is, if you don't mind Ichigo?"

Ichigo was saddened by the brief news as if he was still couldn't let go of her. He helped Orihime to stand up and prepare themselves. "Hmp! As if I have a choice."

"It figures," Yoruichi commented.

Orihime started to bid her farewell to her friends, Uryuu and Chad. "Ishida-kun, like what I told Kurosaki-kun, don't live in guilt. I don't blame you guys, instead, I appreciate that you went to rescue me. I'll see you soon. Sado-kun, thank you. I'll see you around."

The healer bowed as her gratitude to Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai. She smiled and nodded to Ururu and Jinta. She also gave few talks to the Vizards before she waved and went to the gate.

Ichigo ran to her side and held her hand as they went in front of the gate. Orihime tightened her grip as she saw the smoke appeared from the gate. She received a soft squeeze from him as he consoled her to be calm.

"This is it, Orihime," Urahara said that maid her flinched.

Orihime made a step forward but halted as she felt Ichigo's hand. As if he didn't want to let her go. "Kurosaki-kun?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo grabbed her body and engaged her into another tight hug. He didn't mind if everyone could see the strong and powerful Ichigo was now crying in the arms of his princess. "Please promise me to love me in five lifetimes. Promise me!"

"Of course I would. And promise me that you'll move on. Okay?" Orihime asked. Ichigo hesitantly nodded. "And to show you that I will keep my promise, keep this." She handed the velvet box. "Give this to me on my next lifetime."

Ichigo didn't understand what Orihime said but he nodded again and embraced her once more after he held the box. "One more, hime. Call me by my name."

"Ichigo…"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Are you ready, Inoue?" a voice said from the gate. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Rukia and Renji. Captain Ukitake was also there.

"Orihime-chan!" Rangiku shouted from behind as she ran and hugged her booby sister. "We'll take care of you. Have you finished your farewell?"

"Yeah. Bye guys!" Orihime waved to her friends. She made another bow. "Thank you so much! I'll see you soon!"

"Orihime…"

The healer let go of Rangiku's hand and ran back to Ichigo. She gave him another tight hug and a peck in his lips. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you, too, Hime." He then hugged her and gave her a peck in her forehead before he gave another to her lips. "Go on. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay!" Orihime smiled and wiped Ichigo's tears before she turned around and meet Rukia and Rangiku. She gave another wave and smile as she entered the gate.

Captain Ukitake spoke with Urahara and Yoruichi before he entered the gate.

Ichigo gave a nod to Rukia and Renji. "Take care of her. If she came back here in a bad condition, I'll kill you both!" he threatened.

"You don't have to tell us that, bastard!" Renji said as he waved to his comrades.

"I'll see you around, Ichigo," Rukia stated and smiled at Ichigo and to their other comrades.

"Yeah…" Ichigo sadly whispered. He witnessed how the gate opened and now it closed. Inside the closed gate was his lost love. It was a sad goodbye but seeing her for the last time was enough for him to overcome. Moreover, she left with a promise and he would wait for her promise. He didn't care when but he was damn sure it would come true.

Yoruichi's sad smile was the last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness. The next thing after that, he was in his room again, holding the box and a nice feeling that she'll be alright, they'll be alright.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13 10 Years After

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Bleach.

OMAKE:

Ten years later.

Ichigo was an intern in Tokyo Hospital. He left Karakura Town when he was in college and went home once a week or in his day off to the university or hospital. He decided to continue his father's profession when he lost his powers. He could no longer see or feel souls, shinigami, or hollows in years. He just dedicated himself to study and be a doctor.

Uryuu became a doctor as well but he was also an intern in their hospital. Chad became a national athlete, same with Tatsuki. He still had communications with his friends but it wasn't like in high school that they managed to always see each other.

Ichigo sighed. He just hung up the phone. He was talking to his father and his antics as the older Kurosaki tried to encourage him to do his internship in the Karakura Hospital and that he had been approved by Uryuu's father. Although he had moved on after 10 years, it wasn't enough for him. He could still remember her. He didn't bother to ask Urahara to give him a pill and freely visit the Soul Society. She promised to come back.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!" a nurse called him which interrupted his thoughts. "There's an emergency! The patient in Room 814 wakes up!"

"What? Who's the attending physician?"

"Matsuo-san is her physician but he's in vacation. Here are her records. He failed to talk to you when she was endorsed. The patient is also under the neuro-surgeon department so it would be much for you. I am sorry that it was all of a sudden."

"It's okay. I am not mad. Please raise your head. Let me review her records," Ichigo flipped the records one by one. He was no longer surprised to his new attitude. He might have adapted few of Orihime's traits that he managed to use; he's patient, humble, and friendly. "Please guide me there."

Ichigo reviewed the patient's records and his brows furrowed when he read the name. _Himemiya Saki. _Princess. He made a little smile. She was as old as her. He was curious of what she looked like since there was no picture in her profile or medical records. The patient was in a car accident two months ago. Her brother died in the accident and they had no parents. Their relatives took care of her brother's funeral and her hospitalization. Just like _her_.

"Hime-chan is very beautiful, Kurosaki-san. I saw her when she first came in here. She's almost dead. She had very poor vital signs and the ER doctors needed to use electric shock when her heart stopped for few minutes. It was a cardiac arrest and she was lucky to be given a second life. Unfortunately, she no longer has her brother. I am assigned to check her signs. She's very lovely, like a sleeping beauty. You could ask her out, you two look good together, I bet," the nurse giggled as she tried to tease Ichigo.

Ichigo made a face as he heard the nurse's story. "Whatever."

"But I remember Matsuo-san said that she might have amnesia once she woke up because of hard trauma in her head. Luckily for her, there were no concussions, or hemorrhage. She has such a hard head," the nurse commented.

_Just like her._

"I'll just check her vital signs and the standard procedures. Get me Matsuo-san's contact number so I could report her case and so that he could give his recommendation or thoughts about his patient."

"Yes, sir. Here we are, Kurosaki-san."

There she was, seated at the edge of her bed, looking at the window: her back facing them with her bright flowing hair. It was shorter that Orihime's hair when she left but it was freely flowing in her back. There were no longer bandages in her body since in were all healed in her two-month sleep.

"Hime-chan? Your substitute doctor is here," the nurse called the patient.

Ichigo flinched by what the nurse called him. Substitute. He hadn't heard the word for a long time; since he lost his powers. He unconsciously stepped his feet and moved forward to the bed. It was like a slow motion as the patient turned to his direction.

"Kurosaki-kun?" the girl mumbled.

"W-What did… did you just say?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Kurosaki-kun. I am sorry. I just read your name plate, sorry. It might be my habit. I mean to put prolific in anyone's name. I-I am very sorry! I-I just woke up and-and I didn't recognize much of this. Is it okay if I call you Kurosaki-kun?" the patient asked.

"I… I don't mind. T-That would be wonderful," he replied as he smiled to the blushing girl in front of him. Just like her, freaking nervous over nothing.

"Uhm, Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright? Y-You spaced out then you're smiling," the bright-haired lady asked.

"I-I am very much okay, Hime-chan. I mean, is it okay to call you that?"

"I've got no problem with that, Kurosaki-kun. That's my name right? It would be bad if I would be called some name that I am not. The nurse told me that I would be fine and safe in your hands as my substitute doctor. Then you came here in an instant. Thank you!"

Ichigo smiled. He felt familiar with this lady around him. "Yes. I have been reviewing your case and I'll be doing some tests so we could give you proper medications. We'll just have to wait for your attending physician's approval and the nurse is contacting your relatives."

"Oh! I see. Kurosaki-kun? Will you tell me everything about me? It seems I don't remember anything at all? Is it okay?"

"I'll be honored. But first, you need to call me by my first name."

"What is it?"

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Ichigo… It sounds nice. It sounds familiar."

"Yes, it is. It means protector."

"Oh! I thought it means strawberry! Oh! Sorry!"

Ichigo made face but he returned his smile. "You could say that." They were both giggling when the nurse returned. "Hey, I'll just talk to your doctor. He's in vacation so I have to ask him about your case," he asked. The patient nodded.

"I told you, Kruosaki-san, you look good together. She carries herself as if she has no problems. She's very brave."

"Ssshhhhh! Yes, she is very brave. And please stop teasing. She might hear you and she'll get nervous."

"And you're blushing!"

"Shut up! Geez! Just hand me Matsuo-san's number."

The nurse handed the note then went to Hime's bed to assist her. Ichigo spoke with the doctor regarding the patient's case. He looked at Hime's face and expression when he returned to the room. He couldn't stop smiling. He thought he wouldn't stop smiling anymore. _'You kept your promise, so I don't mind, at all.'_

_END_

Thank you for reading and subscribing to this story. I am making another story but for a different manga. Thank you for your review, comments, suggestions and criticism. Hope to hear from you soon. Ciao!


End file.
